Harry Potter and the Power Within
by froggiestyle
Summary: Takes place after OotP. Harry discovers a strange new power but will it be enough to protect those he loves? Harry starts a relationship with Ginny, but will it last? Only time will tell.(Du, Du, Dum.) My first fic. Please review.
1. The Prophet

Chapter One: The Prophet  
It had been a week since returning "home". He'd not slept for more than 2 hours a night. He was afraid of his dreams which were more than nightmares. They intensified into full blown night terrors. He awoke every night with a silent scream at his lips. His throat was scratchy and stung as if he had really screamed. Luckily for him had yet to voice the scream that so often poised on his lips for if he did he was sure that threat or no threat he would beat to a pulp. The dream was always the same. It started much as it had years before when all he could catch was a flash of green light and a laugh. Then it showed his parents getting killed trying to protect him, then Cedric getting killed in the cemetery, and finally Sirius being shot in the chest with a simple stunning spell and slowly falling back into the archway. All were his fault. It was this horrible truth that tortured him every night and caused the silent screams. He was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn to his chest and his face screwed in concentration. He was trying to stop the tears flowing down his face. It did little to help. He cast around the room for something to distract him from the constant pain. His eyes passed over the discarded books that he had tried to use on other nights, they hadn't worked. They then traveled to the various letters littering his desk. They had been from all his friends, trying to "comfort" him.  
  
He scoffed and thought, "As if they had any idea."  
  
He felt bad thinking this because he knew they were trying to help but couldn't stop himself. He got up walked over to the dresser where they were all laid. Flipped through them, the top two were from Ron and Hermione. The rest were unopened as he had stopped after the first two because he knew they would all say the same thing. After looking at the letter the tears welled in his eyes again. He not only got Sirius killed by going to the Ministry that night he had also dragged his friends along with him nearly getting them killed in the process. He was dreading leaving the Dursleys' for the first time he could remember. He was sitting there lost in his own thoughts when he heard a tapping on the window. He walked to the window and raised it to let the owl inside. It flew in with a wild hoot started to fly dizzying circles around Harry's head. Harry quickly reached up to snag the owl and retrieved the letter and small bundle from Pig's leg. With that the overexcited owl took of out the window again. Harry opened the letter. It was from Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry,  
  
You need to see this edition of the Daily Prophet. Dad told us and we immediately got itto send to you. We hope it will help you. If need us just write.  
  
Love,  
Ron and Hermione  
  
Harry opened the package and unfurled the newspaper. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Sirius staring back out at him. It was an earlier picture of him. Before he got that dead look in his eye from Azkaban.  
  
Sirius Black Cleared  
In a surprise move by Cornelius Fudge today  
Sirius Black,  
Alleged mass murderer and Death Eater, was  
exonerated  
of all charges. He stated simply that he  
reviewed the case and  
heard the statements of Albus Dumbledore  
and Harry Potter.  
Along with eyewitness accounts from Aurors Kingsley  
Shackleboltand and Nymphadora Tonks who  
say he fought  
the Death Eaters that were captured in the  
Ministry earlier  
this summer. "We all deeply regret what Sirius  
Black has had  
to go through." stated the Minister of  
Magic. " He was sent to  
Azkaban without a trial and served thirteen  
years for crimes he  
didn't commit." The Minister later stated  
that they will now  
begin a manhunt for Peter Petigrew. "He  
was the one that  
betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-  
Named." the  
minister said before bringing the  
press conference to an end.  
Sirius Black will be awarded the Order of  
Merlin, First Class  
post-humously for his unwavering support  
of the light side. He  
was unfortunately killed in the  
attack by none other than his  
cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, known  
Death Eater. As the last  
descendant of the Black line he  
has no direct heir he has left  
Everything to his godson. His godson is none  
other than the  
Boy-Who-Lived himself, Harry Potter.  
Mr. Potter is unavailable  
for comment this time.  
  
A month ago this article would have been fantastic but now after all that has happened it caused new tears to well in his eyes. Somewhere beneath the guilt and sadness that now familiar feeling of anger. He was angry at the Minister for ignoring him and Dumbledore last year. As he looked at the article he relived that awful night again. This didn't matter anymore because it was too late. He had killed his godfather with his stupidity. He looked down again into the smiling face of his godfather and saw the image that Voldemort had sent him in his dream. Sirius kneeling on the floor with Voldemort standing over him performing the Cruciatius Curse on him. After lifting the curse he laughed that awful laugh. That laugh that showed no mirth but instead evil in its purest form. When Harry had heard that laugh in the past it filled him with fear and dread. Now it caused his anger to flare into a white hot fury. He hated that laugh almost as he had the snake behind it. When he opened his eyes his reflection immediately caught his eye and he froze. No. Impossible. When he first opened them he could have swore his eyes were glowing green. After looking again and seeing no sign of the glow he decided he must have imagined it. The anger had died down a bit with this distraction but hadn't left. What filled the empty space was determination. He knew what the prophecy had said. That he would become either murderer or victim. "A few days ago I would have chosen victim." he thought as his eyes passed to the knife laying on his nightstand. It was a simple kitchen knife with serrated edges. He had lain in his bed every night since coming back to the Dursleys' and ran it over his wrists. It would have been so easy. So easy to stop the pain, stop the guilt, and give him peace at last but he didn't. What stopped him was the Weasleys. Every time he had come close to ending it they popped in his head. He knew that if he ended it they would not stand a chance. Their family is really close to Dumbledore and this made them an excellent target for Voldemort. Tonight, however, his mind was made up. No more easy way out. He was going to kill Voldemort. His mind began spinning as he ran over things he would need to do. The first obviously was get into shape. Since he had been banned from Quidditch last year he had grown considerably weaker. His mind made up he got dressed and eased out the door. He took care not to make a sound because he was actually on good terms with his "family" this year. They ignored him and he returned the gesture. But even with Mad- Eye's warning he didn't want to provoke them.  
He made his way to the end of the driveway and stretched for a few minutes to loosen up and began jogging. He was careful to pace himself so as not to tire out to quickly. He had never had a lot of endurance. True, he was quick for a short time (living with Dudley for nearly 16 years made sure of that) but tired quickly. As he ran his mind passed through all the things that had happened in the last five years. As he grew closer to the present his speed began to slowly increase. After about a mile his breath became so ragged that it hurt his chest to even inhale. He reached Sirius being killed just as he started to slow down. When he saw his godfather fall into the veil again that anger came back just as strong as it was in his room. His feet started to move faster all of a sudden. In fact he could hardly feel them touching the ground anymore. He flew past all the darkened houses barely seeing more than a blur. His chest had quit hurting too. His breath became even again. He stopped a while later to look at his watch. 1:00 a.m. This can't be right. If it was one then he had been running for an hour straight and he wasn't out of breath or in pain at all. Actually he felt exhilarated. He turned to see where he was but with a stab of fear realized that he didn't know where he was but it passed quickly. He simply shrugged his shoulders and turned around to head back. Again he became exhausted rather quickly and started to slow. He remembered that laugh and he sped up again as the anger flared in him again. Before he even realized it he had passed the Dursleys' house. He spun around and walked back. Not because he was tired but because he was wondering what was going on. He had clearly just run for two straight hours and wasn't even tired. As he reached the house he glanced around him wondering who's turn it was to watch him. He didn't see anyone though he had the vague feeling of being watched. He found that he didn't care. He was through relying on adults to "protect" him. He was going to do it himself.  
As he eased back into the house and up the stairs he went over a few things he had to do before facing Voldemort besides getting into shape. As soon as Hedwig got back from hunting he was going to send her off to Diagon Alley to get him some dueling books. He was also going to get an assortment of hex, curse, and spell books. Since he couldn't practice magic outside the school he would just read the books and try the things once he got back to Hogwarts. The first thing he did upon entering his room was walk over to the nightstand and grabbed the knife. As he took it back to the kitchen to put it where it belongs he felt disgusted with himself that he had even considered it. He then straightened up his room before beginning the rest of his workout. By four he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling in wonder again. He had just completed nearly two hours of a very rigorous workout that should have left him so tired he couldn't stand up. But instead he had barely broken a sweat. He felt as if he could have kept it up forever. He stopped at four because he wanted to try to get a little sleep before morning. As he lay there staring at the ceiling he remembered Hagrid's words from two summers ago. He told him that, "What's coming will come and we'll meet it when it does." These words rang through Harry. A grim smile grew on his face as he said out loud, "Here I come Tom." 


	2. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I might own the third "if" and the fifth "then" but other than that nothing. Wait a minute I don't own those either. Ok so I own nothing. (sighs heavily.)  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter Two: The Burrow  
  
He passed each day reading over and trying to memorize all the books he had bought and continued his workouts at night so he could have his privacy. The month that he had to spend at his aunt and uncles passed quicker than usual. As his birthday grew nearer he was wondering when he could leave. Not that it was bad there or anything. In fact it had been one of his best summers so far. The Dursley's had not said more than two words to him since returning home. Harry, of course, had said even less. He had just closed the book he was reading when an owl came swooping into his room. Harry caught him quickly to minimize the noise it would create and removed the letter from his leg. Once Harry released Pig, he flapped happily around Harry's head a few times and flew back out the window. Harry opened the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Dumbledore finally said you could come over. Dad will be there tonight with a Ministry car. He'll bring you straight here to the Burrow. Hermione's already here. Can't wait.  
  
See you tonight,  
Ron  
  
"Well I guess I had better get ready."  
  
He went around the room gathering his things and piling them into his trunk. They barely fit because of all the extra books he had. After packing he walked downstairs to let the Dursley's know. As he walked into the living room his aunt cast a withering look in his direction but said nothing. He cleared his throat to let his uncle know he was there. Vernon didn't even acknowledge Harry let alone look at him. Harry just shrugged and told them that he would be leaving tonight. He told them he was already packed and was waiting on Ron's dad. Vernon grunted. Harry knew that was all he was going to get so he walked back upstairs to take a shower before leaving.  
When he got out of the tub he wiped the wiped the mirror clean so he could look at his reflection. There was a noticeable difference. The workout had caused the little muscle he had to grow and become defined. He was even a little taller though not very much so. He dressed and went into his room to wait.  
  
That evening at eight o'clock there was a gentle knock at the door. Harry stood up from the step that he had been waiting on and opened the door. Waiting on the doorstep was Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin. Lupin quickly walked in and wrapped Harry in a tight hug. Arthur walked in and asked where Harry's things were. Harry turned and walked over to the foot of the stairs where all his stuff was stacked neatly against the wall. He grabbed Hedwig's cage off the top and Arthur levitated the trunk out behind him. Lupin just stood there with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing" Lupin replied. " You've just grown quite a bit this summer."  
  
Harry just smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders. Lupin did not miss the fact that his smile did not continue to his eyes. They had a distinctly haunted look coupled with dark rings under them. Lupin sighed but said nothing. He couldn't blame him for lack of sleep. He hadn't gotten much sleep either since that night. He just smiled sadly and gestured to the door.  
  
"See you next summer." He called out before walking out the door.  
  
*************  
  
Harry passed the trip by staring at the landscape outside the window. The car was silent except for the soft drone of the engine and the tires rolling on the pavement. He was fighting sleepiness but was steadily losing. Just as he was about to submit they rolled to a stop. Harry raised his head to look around. The were at the Burrow. Harry shook his head slightly before reaching for Hedwig's cage and clambering out. He looked up to see all the Weasley's (except Percy) and Hermione coming out the door to greet him. Mrs. Weasley wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug when she reached him. He felt the cage being taken out of his hand and looked over. He saw Ron letting Hedwig out with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Harry." He said shaking his hand.  
  
Just as he let go Hermione rushed up and gave him another hug much like the one Mrs. Weasley gave him. After returning the hug he turned a little to see Ginny staring at him in shock.  
  
"Hello, Ginny." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Ginny said as she snapped back into reality. She rushed up and gave him a quick hug before turning to go back into the house. As she turned into the light Harry could have sworn she had turned red. "Nah" Harry thought "She doesn't like me like that anymore." Strangely this thought made his face fall into a frown. He quickly recovered before anyone noticed. The twins walked up to him to shake his hand but both cringed when they did.  
  
"Ow, Harry, you nearly broke my hand." Fred said with a fake grimace of pain on his face.  
  
"To right. I guess you don't know your own strenght." George said with an equally fake grimace.  
  
Harry started laughing for the first time in a month. Shaking his head he walked into the house.  
  
*******  
  
"Holy shit" Ginny thought when she made it back to her room. "He's hot."  
  
"No." A small but insistant voice in the back of her head thought. "You're over him. Don't start acting like a fool again. You know he doesn't care for you that way."  
  
"I know it's just seeing him after all that's happened and the way he's changed. It's just... Wow. I thought I would faint when he looked at me with that smile."  
  
"Don't do this. You're only gonna be hurt again."  
  
"Right. I'm over Harry."she thought resolutely. She fixed herself in the mirror before walking purposefully back downstairs. As she did she wondered why she had taken the time to adjust her appearance.  
  
************  
  
After dinner Harry excused himself by saying he was tired and started to make his way up to bed. As he was walking out the door he turned to say goodnight but his breath caught in his throat. Ginny was looking at him. She quickly turned away with a blush when she realized that he had caught her. Knowing that she had been looking at him used to embarass and even irratate Harry a few years ago. She was his best friends little sister after all and he didn't feel the same way toward her. Did he? This time when he had caught her his heart had sped up and his stomach cleched. He didn't realize that he was staring right back at her until she looked back and their eyes met. He quickly left with his head turned to hide the blush.  
  
***********  
  
That night his dreams were more violent than usual. After watching Sirius fall through the veil he screamed "No". This time instead of waking up his mind decided to torture him some more. As he ran after Bellatrix he entered the brain room. He stopped halfway across when he saw Ginny leaned against the wall. She was in considerable pain from her broken leg. She looked up at Harry tears and something new in her eyes. It was hatred.  
  
"Why did you do this? You brought us all here. You killed Cedric and Sirius. I hate you for doing this. I wish you would just leave us alone."  
  
He stared at her stunned, at the words that came out of her mouth. He was about to say that he was sorry when laughter rang through the room. He spun to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway. She met Harry's gaze and slowly raised her wand. Not at him but at Ginny. He tried to raise his wand. He tried to do anything to stop what was going to happen but he was frozen to the spot. He started crying when she uttered the killing curse. He watched unable to move as the jet of green light shot out of her wand and flew directly at Ginny striking her in the chest. The last thing he saw before he awoke was Ginny slumping lifelessly to the floor.  
  
He sat straight up in his bed mouth wide in a silent yell. He was drenched in sweat and shaking from head to toe. He quickly got up and took his now soaking wet shirt off. He grabbed his glasses and went outside to do his nightly workout. When he passed Ginny's room he sped up when he felt the guilt tighten his chest. He to get past this landing or he was liable to break down. He rushed downstairs trying to be quiet but still catching the attention of a certain redhead that was still awake.  
  
********  
  
She was lying in bed thinking to herself. She was going over all the things that had happened that night. That look that Harry had given her foremost in her thoughts. She was trying to sort out all the things she was going through. It would have been so much easier to just write all her feelings down and stufy them that way but she hadn't kept a diary since her first year. Tom Riddle was still too fresh in her mind for her to trust her feelings in a book.  
  
She was about to turn out the light and attempt to get some sleep, though she knew it to be impossible, when she heard something outside the door. She stood up and made her way to the door. After seeing no one she made her way to the stairs. She saw a boy with raven black hair, that was even more untidy than unsual, going outside. He didn't have a shirt on and she had to swallow several times to get the lump, that had appeared in her throat, to disappear. She quickly went back into her room and went to the window to find out what he was doing. She watched entranced as he started stretching. After a little while he jogged out to the field in front of her house and started circling it.  
  
Coming back to reality she realized he could see her because the light was still on. She got up quickly to turn it off and quietly moved her chair from her desk to the window. She down in the now darkened room started watching him. She watched him make three full laps around the field before starting to slow. She figured that he was about to stop when all a sudden he seemed to get a second wind. He started sprinting full out. She watched in awe as he started running faster and faster until he took on a slightly blurred appearance. As he passed close to the house on his way around the field he seemed to take on a slight greenish tint. She shook her head and closed her eyes hard. When she opened them it was still there. She looked up at the moon and noted that it was full.  
  
"That must be it." she thought to herself. "It's trick of light caused by the moon."  
  
She her eblows on the windowsill and placed her head in her hands. She sighed as she continued to watch that wonderful boy.  
  
********  
  
When he finished stretching he set off at a jog around the field. He would have just run away and back like usual but he didn't know this place. Just as his breath started to shorten and his chest started burning he thought of that nights dream. The pain immediately stopped and he picked up speed. When the alarm on his watch went off he slowed to a stop. Since he was doing laps and didn't want to be bothered with counting he just set his alarm for two hours.  
  
He made his way back into the front yard and started the ret of his nightly workout. He had decided that since he was now sharing a room he would do this outside as well. He finished up a little while later and started to make his way back to the house. He looked up, almost wistfully, at Ginny's window and paused.  
  
"Was that." he thought. "No it couldn't have been."  
  
He thought he had seen someone looking out at him. His heart soared as he thought it might be Ginny but crashed back to Earth as it was filled with guilt and doubt.  
  
"No. It wasn't her. Even if it was her, she was probably thinking of how stupid I am for being out here at this time of the night."  
  
He sighed heavily before making his way back into the house.  
  
**********  
  
Harry looked over the top of his book at Ron who was stirring. He smiled as his friend slowly opened his eyes and looked over at him.  
  
"Mornin', Harry." he said groggily.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Come on lets go get some breakfast." Ron said as he rubbed the sleep from his eye.  
  
He closed his book and made his way down to breakfast with Ron. He entered to find everyone else already awake. He sat down next to Ron and said good morning to everyone. He looked around the table but stopped when his eyes fell on Ginny. She was talking to Hermione. Harry noticed that her eyes were a little bloodshot and wondered how much sleep she had the previous night. Despite the redness of her eyes and the slight droop in her eyelids she looked beautiful. He was shocked that he had never noticed it before. She looked over at him and blushed immediately. He felt the heat rising in his face but was unable to look away. He opened his mouth to say something but was saved as Ron spoke.  
  
"Well, Harry, what do you think?"  
  
"Huh.. about what?"  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to play Quidditch today. Bill's going to drop by about noon. We'll make him and the twins play. If Ginny will play then we can make it a three on three game."  
  
"Ok. That would be great." Harry replied. He turned to Ginny. "Would you play with us."  
  
She turned red and simply nodded her head.  
  
*********  
  
He went back up to Ron's room after breakfast to continue studying. Around noon Ron poked his head in the door.  
  
"Oy, Whatcha doin'"  
  
"Reading"  
  
"Why" Ron asked with an incredulous look on his face. "You don't have any homework left do you? Hermione made me do mine the moment she got here."  
  
"No I just got interested in this book so I started reading it."  
  
Ron just mouthed wordlessly, wondering why anyone would read when they didn't have to.  
  
"Harry you've been hanging around Hermione too long. Let's go play some Quidditch."  
  
**********  
  
After getting his Firebolt he made his way up the hill. He kicked off as soon as he was out of sight. He left all his feelings on the ground behind him and was enveloped in a sense of peace. Flying was the one thing he could do to take his mind off everything. He made his way around the field a few times before getting an idea. He hadn't ever really tried the Wronski Feint. He had attempted a few time back always pulled out to quickly. He made another loop of the field before sending his broom into a sickening dive. He watched the ground rush up to him. At the last moment he pulled up hard and righted himself. He was so low that his feet were dragging the ground. He looked up when he heard cheering.  
  
He quickly stopped and dismounted with a blush on his face. He watched as Bill, the twins, Ron, and Ginny all rushed up to him.  
  
"Brilliant, Harry. Viktor Krum couldn't have done it better himself." he stated with a large and somewhat smug look on his face.  
  
"That was amazing Harry." Ginny said with a slight blush.  
  
Harry blushed even harder but was still immensley pleased that she had praised him.  
  
"Ok, thats enough guys. Let's play." Harry said sheepishly.  
  
After splitting the teams (Harry, Fred, and Ginny versus the others.) they started to play.  
  
*********  
  
After several hours they trudged back up to the house. They were all talking animatedly about the games. Harry's team had one all three games. The second game he caught the snitch in less than two minutes but the last game ended up being very close.  
  
Harry engaged Ron in talk about Quidditch during dinner. He was forcing himself not to look at Ginny but his eyes kept darting to her all night. After finishing he went up and collapsed onto the bed. Just as he was about to doze off Ginny popped in his head. A faint smile crossed his lips as he fell asleep.  
  
************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Chicanosufer01 and Muhahahaha for reviewing my story. I tried to space the sentences better. I know how irratating that can get especially on the eyes. I've already got several chapters written I just need to type them on my computer. Expect more chapters soon and again Thank you. 


	3. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing. (sighs heavily)  
  
A/N: Thanks for all yor reviews. Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the wait. I'm off for the next two days so I'll try to make another update soon. Just to let everyone know. Since Alleycatfish is upset with my literary skills (snickers) she' s now become my Beta. So if there are anymore mishaps such as the eblows incident in the last chapter, blame her. (Laughs maniacally)  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter Three: Happy Birthday  
  
He was again reading his book when Ron awoke. When their eyes met Ron gave him a groggy smile.  
  
"Happy Birthday, mate."  
  
"Thanks, you ready to eat."  
  
"Of course. Lets go."  
  
Harry put the book down and made his way to the kitchen. He was greeted with a chorus of Happy Birthday's as he opened the door. Blushing wildly he said thank you and started helping himself to some breakfast.  
  
Just as he was finishing Mrs. Weasley told him that his party would be a one o'clock so that Bill and Charlie could be there. The idea of actually having a birthday party made his heart soar. He quickly hid his excitement and told her that she didn't have to do that.  
  
"We want to. Your finally here on your birthday and we're going to celebrate it.  
  
After thanking them he made his way back up to Ron's room feeling happier than he had in a long time. He opened the door and saw his Firebolt sitting on his trunk. That happy feeling quickly vanished. "Why should I be celebrating. Sirius isn't going to be here for this birthday," he thought to himself. He sat on the bed and started to brood. He hadn't been sitting for long when he heard a soft knock at the door. He quickly put on a fake smile and told them to come in. The door opened and in walked Ginny looking distinctly nervous.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny?"  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to give you your present in private."  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I know but I just found a place that made these and thought you would like them."  
  
"Thanks Ginny." he said taking the box from her outstretched hand.  
  
His eyes clouded with tears when he opened it. Out of the box he pulled three beautiful, hand carved, figurines. He placed them on is nightstand and watched as they came to life. The dog and the wolf immediately started rolling around with each other as if they were fighting. The stag simply walked over to the edge of the stand and looked up at Harry. With tears in his eyes he turned to Ginny and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
She tensed when he pulled her into a hug. She shakily wrapped her arms around him to return the hug. Just as she started to relax he pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry. I rather enjoyed it." she said before she could catch herself. She blushed when he raised an eyebrow to her. She quickly stood and made for the door. She paused when she heard him whisper "Me too." She looked back at him for only a moment before leaving the room.  
  
He turned back to his figures to see the dog and wolf pounce on the stag. He laughed out loud at their antics. When he started laughing all of them stopped and walked over the edge of his desk. Wolf and dog on either side of the stag they sat and stared at him.  
  
"Well, I think it's fairly obvious what your names are. You are Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot." he said pointing to each one respectively. They all nodded to show they understood their names.  
  
**********  
  
A little while later Ron appeared at the door.  
  
"Come on, mate. It's time for your party."  
  
He followed Ron down the stairs to another chorus of "Happy Birthday's".  
  
His party was fantastic. All the Weasley's were there (except Percy, who was still ignoring them, the git.) to wish him a happy birthday. Mrs. Weasley even made him a huge chocolate birthday cake with "Happy Birthday, Harry" in bright green icing. He got a box of sweets from Ron, a book on Quidditch tactics from Hermione, and a box of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes along with a list of all the things under development and a note saying that once they come out, Harry was welcome to them. Even a few members of the Order sent him gifts. The most surprising gift was when Fawkes appeared carrying a rather large package. Everybody was staring at the phoenix when it landed on Harry's shoulder and trilled softly.  
  
"Hello, Fawkes."  
  
Fawkes surprised him by leaning over to nuzzle against his neck for a second before taking flight again and disappearing. Harry unwrapped the gift and groaned audibly when he saw the book that Dumbledore had given him. Harry shook his head and pulled out the book, a small bag, which turned out to be lemon drops, and a note. Harry smiled at the lemon drops and picked up the note.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry,  
  
I wanted to deliver this in person but was detained. I going to try to visit tomorrow at least. As you have probably surmised from the book, I would like you to continue your Occlumency lessons. I know you don't want to but the fact that I'll be teaching you will hopefully raise your spirits. Well, enjoy the rest of your holiday and please try to read that book before returning to Hogwarts.  
  
Your friend,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
***************  
  
The party died down around four. Ron and Hermione settled down to play chess. Ginny went to her room and the twins went to theirs. When the older Weasley's started talking about the Ministry, Harry politely excused himself and went up to Ron's room to read.  
  
The book wasn't that bad. Harry was determined to master Occlumency this year. He wasn't going to fall for another of Tom's traps. "Tom? Wait a minute. Since when did I start refering to him as Tom," he thought. He remembered calling him Tom a few times this summer but it had never struck him as odd. He suddenly remembered that night in the Ministry. The headless wizard was shielding him. He heard everything perfectly. "That's it," he breathed. That night Dumbledore had called him Tom. He realized how much Voldemort hated that name. It may have been a small thing but Harry liked to be able to do something, anything, to hurt him. It also helped that nobody flinched when they heard the name Tom.  
  
BOOM.  
  
The house shook as there was a tremendous explosion followed immediately by a loud crash. He sat stunned for a second before leaping to the window. He felt an icy hand slipping through his stomach as he looked out at the front yard. There was a large group of Death Eaters out there. There had to be at least twenty. He stood frozen at the window when they sent spells toward the house. He looked down and saw an answering volley sent back. Fred, George, and Ginny all rushed out to help. Seeing Ginny snapped him out of his shock.  
  
"What the hell am I still doing up here?"  
  
He pulled his wand from his pocket as he raced down the stairs. He raced in the kitchen. He quickly noted that the front door was against the far wall before rushing out the door. As soon as he was out the door he sent three stunners in rapid succession. Only one made it to a Death Eater but it was deflected. Just as he started to shout out more curses he heard a laugh. He spun to see Bellatrix Lestrange coming around the corner of the house. Harry was about to send a curse at her when a disarming spell hit him in the back.  
  
He stumbled a little as he watched his wand fly uselessly through the air. He was about to make a dash for it when Bellatrix raised her wand and started to perform a slashing movement at Ginny. He heard her hiss "Avada" before the world slowed. He was sprinting full out. He watched the jet of green light leave her wand. He saw Ginny spin toward Bellatrix as she finally realized she was behind her. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the green light racing toward her. A moment before it hit her Harry was standing in front of her. He looked directly in her eyes as the light broke over his back.  
  
****************  
  
"Harry," she screamed. All the Weasley's spun toward the scream. They watched in horror as Harry slumped lifelessly to the ground. Before they could even begin to fathom what had happened their wand were ripped from their hands. They came out of their shock a moment to late as they watched their wands land all around the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters surrounded them, laughing all the while.  
  
"Harry Potter is dead," Bellatrix shouted with barely contained glee. "I've done it, Master. He's finally dead. We've won."  
  
As the words left her mouth she started laughing uncontrollably. She laughed for several minutes before a faint sobbing brought her around. She turned her eyes to the little girl. She was crouched over her fallen hero crying and calling his name. Her lips turned upward in a wicked grin.  
  
"Now that Potter is dead, it's time for some fun."  
  
*************  
  
"Peace"  
  
"Finally, peace. No more guilt. No more fear. No more pain," he thought dreamily. There was nothing. He couldn't feel anything.  
  
"This must be heaven," he thought. He then heard something off in the distance. "That must be the angels." He strained to hear what they were saying. They seemed to be saying his name. Calling to him. Wait a minute. Something wasn't right. As the voice came into clearer focus he could hear sobbing too.  
  
"Angels don't cry. What could cause an angel to cry?"  
  
He wished she would stop. She was making him feel uncomfortable. He heard her stop and mentally sighed. He was just beginning to enjoy his peace again when a piercing scream ripped through his thoughts.  
  
"What was that? Stop. Please. Don't hurt her. She's my angel," he thought frantically.  
  
Just as he started struggling against the peace it stopped.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Just as the thought crossed his mind something else entered. A laugh. A high pitched, cold, emotionless laugh. It wasn't quite the same as the one he had always feared but it was close. He felt his blood start to boil. He forced his way up through the peace. He struggled for what seemed like forever until he felt it release him. As he made his way to the surface his eyes snapped open.  
  
*************  
  
He couldn't see anything. His glasses were lying askew on his face. He straightened them and looked up. The Weasley's were surrounded by Death Eaters. They seemed to be in some kind of binding curse because they seemed to be struggling against something. All the Weasley males were still fighting furiously to be free. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had dissolved into tears. Their eyes were glued to the ground in front of them. He tilted his head further to see what they were looking at and felt his anger increase tenfold.  
  
Ginny was laying on the ground in front of Bellatrix sobbing uncontrollably. He heard Bellatrix taunting her.  
  
"It's easy you stupid girl. You can end all of your suffering and the future suffering of your family if you just admit that you hate Potter."  
  
Ginny struggled to her feet to stand in front of Bellatrix.  
  
"No. You'll never make me say it."  
  
"Stupid girl," she replied. "You will say it. I've got plenty of time to make you say it."  
  
She raised her wand and shouted "Crucio". Harry whispered "no" as the jet of red light shot toward her. At the last instant the curse changed direction and flew harmlessly into the air.  
  
"Leave her alone." he said in a low, cold, and surprisingly calm voice.  
"Oh yeah, who's going to." but trailed off when she saw who was standing behind her.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she started backing away. Every one else froze. He heard Ginny whisper his name but didn't look her way. He watched as Bellatrix raised her wand and sent the killing curse at him again. He didn't even try to miss it. He stumbled back a little as it broke across his chest. He looked up at her with a new wave a fury coursing through him. He faintly noticed a green light coming from his skin. He started walking toward her. She stumbled back toward the other Death Eaters, who had yet to make a move. They all raised their wands to start firing off curses but their wands were gone when Harry shouted "Expelliarmus".  
  
"You're dead, Potter," she suddenly screamed.  
  
"Not quite yet," was his reply. It was given in that same voice as before. "I'm not done yet. You and Tom have taken away my family. I don't care if I die. But if I go I'm taking you and these other bastards with me."  
  
As he finished his little speech he raised his arms but was interrupted by several loud cracks. Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye had just apparated between him and the Death Eaters. Even as they were raising their wands to fire off curses, Harry shouted "Expelliarmus" again.  
  
Five more wands joined the pile around Harry. They spun to see who had just disarmed all of them. Harry watched all of their faces turn to shock. He realized that he was still giving off that weird light. Lupin started to rush to him but Dumbledore stopped him with a hand on his chest. Harry's eyes met with Dumbledore's and he saw something that he had never seen before. Fear.  
  
"Their mine," was all he said.  
  
He raised his arms and the light intensified. He slowly raised himself and all of the Death Eaters into the air. He stopped at about fifty feet and surveyed them all. Several were pleading with him. Bellatrix had actually started crying. He a cold, drawling voice ask him to spare them and felt his anger surge to new heights.  
  
"I'll see you in hell," just as the words left his mouth the light around him became blindingly bright. All of them, Harry included, rocketed off in different directions.  
  
Harry felt himself flying through the air. He closed his eyes as a sharp pain shot through his back. He opened his eyes to see that he was sitting in a room. Her room. He had never been in her room. His mind started to float away when he heard the door open. She was here.  
  
"My angel," was all that he said as he fell into the darkness with a slight smile on his face.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chicanosurfer: Don't worry. His powers will be somewhat explained in the next chapter. You'll just have to wait. (laughs evilly)  
  
Again thanks for all the reviews. 


	4. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. I just wanted to say that in the next chapter or two a lot of things are going to happen in a short time. This is going to happen for two reasons. The first is I'm impatient and I don't like soap opera-ish stories that drag everything out. The second is that it's part of the story and will be explained in future chapters. So please just read and enjoy. Review if you got time because I  
really appreciate it.  
  
Josh Potter: In response to your review I'd first like to say thank you for taking the time to review in the first place. Now, the reason for rushing into this couple is much the same as in the author's note. I'm impatient. Also I think that nearly getting killed seems to bond people. (See the trio in the first book. You know, how they became such close friends after the troll.) I think that almost getting killed in the Ministry would be enough to bring these two closer.  
  
Chicanosurfer01: Again thanks for the review and to answer your question. When he blasts the Death Eaters he gets thrown back too. His back just happened to be toward the Burrow. If you remember he had a sharp pain in his back right before he opened his eyes. That was caused by slamming into the Burrow at high speed. I just thought it would be ironic if he ended up in her room. I did point out that her window was facing the front of the house in the second chapter. Thanks again.  
  
Ok enough with my ramblings. On to the story.  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 3: Hogwarts  
  
She knew something bad was going to happen. She had seen the fear on Dumbledore's face. Harry slowly raised the Death Eaters and himself into the air. She was forced to look away when the light suddenly so bright it hurt. Just as she looked back up she saw Harry slam into their house and into her room.  
  
With no further thought, she was up and running. She ran through the doorway and up the stairs. She flung her door open and ran in. She froze when she saw him sitting slumped against the wall. He slowly raised his head to look and smiled when he saw it was her. He whispered something. She barely caught it but thought that she was mistaken. Her heart stopped when his head slumped lifelessly to his chest.  
  
********  
  
"No one," Dumbledore thought as he stared up in shock, "could have levitated that many people without a wand. Not even the great Merlin himself could have done it. And that blast." The thought of the blast shook him back to reality. He started to stride purposefully toward the house. The rest of the family were already racing full speed toward the house.  
  
"Kingsley alert the Aurors, now." Just as he finished saying this he heard a loud pop. He stooped to pick up his wand before continuing. "The rest of you start rounding up those Death Eaters. Bind them all. Even if they appear dead."  
"Fawkes," he said out loud. With a soft pop, the phoenix was flying next to him. "Take this to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts," he said as he conjured a note out of thin air.  
  
The phoenix took it and disappeared just as he entered the house. He quickly made his way up the stairs and into the room. He took in the scene with a glance. Bill, Charlie, and the twins were just standing there in shock. Molly was crying hard into Arthur's shoulder. He seemed to be holding her up. Hermione was doing the same to Ron, as both of the men seemed to be in shock as well. Ginny was sitting on the floor next to Harry, sobbing uncontrollably while holding his hand.  
  
As he walked across the room, he reached out and grabbed the first thing he came across. He pointed his wand at the hairbrush and muttered "Portus." It glowed and shook for a second. He knelt beside Harry and tried to pull Ginny away from him. She tightened her grip and shouted, "I'm not leaving him."  
  
"Okay fine. Take this brush and hold it in his hand."  
  
When they were both touching it, Dumbledore said, "3, 2, 1".  
  
*************  
  
She felt that familiar pull behind her navel as she was rushed away from the Burrow. She came to a stop in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was already levitating Harry onto one of the beds. She quickly scrambled to her feet and took his hand again. After running her wand over him, she rushed to her office to get certain potions. Before she got there she took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Severus, get up here now, please. Bring some nerve regrowth potion please."  
  
Just as she got back to his bed, there was a whoosh in the fireplace. Severus Snape unfolded himself and started marching across the room.  
  
"What's wrong, Poppy?"  
  
"He broke his back somehow, and I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be paralyzed."  
  
He finally realized that it was Potter lying on the bed. He visibly paled and rushed to help with the ministrations. He forced a vial of some orange potion down Harry's throat.  
  
A little while later, after muttering all kinds of spells and forcing all kinds of potions down his throat, she asked Ginny what happened. Ginny jumped.  
  
"What?"  
  
Snape cut in before she could answer. "She asked what this arrogant little Griffyndor has managed to do to himself this time."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" she shouted. "You're not going to talk about him like that. He saved my life. He saved all of our lives."  
  
Snape's eyebrows shot up. He'd never been talked to like this, especially by a student. He opened his mouth to retort, but Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on his shoulder. She shot him a warning glance before asking her kindly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She sat down on a chair and told them everything. When she reached the part where Harry got hit with the Killing Curse to save her, Madam Pomfrey gasped and covered her mouth. Snape's fists clenched. She continued in a shaky voice. When she got to the part where Harry levitated the Death Eaters and himself, Madam Pomfrey looked ready to faint. Snape was shaking and even looked apologetic. She finished without telling them about him calling her "his angel".  
  
Just as she finished, the door slammed open, and Dumbledore walked in followed closely by the Weasleys, Hermione, and Lupin. The intrusion of so many people seemed to bring Madam Pomfrey back to her old self. She immediately rushed to intercept them.  
  
"He needs rest people."  
  
"How is he?" everyone said in unison.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" she asked looking around at everybody.  
  
"Yes," they said, again in unison.  
  
"Well," she started in a shaky voice. "He broke five ribs and his leg. Those I healed quickly but one of the ribs punctured his lungs. I've got potions working on him as we speak. He also broke two vertebrae in his back. Well, more like crushed. I've healed those too but his spinal cord may have been damaged. I gave him some nerve regrowth and strengthening potion to try stimulate the cord to heal if it is damaged. His breathing and heart are stable. All we can do now is wait."  
  
*********  
  
As they made their way to his bedside, Snape motioned Dumbledore to the side.  
  
"Is it true?" he asked. "Did get hit twice with the killing curse before stopping the Death Eaters?"  
  
He nodded his head before looking over at Harry. His shoulders slumped and he once again looked like a feeble old man.  
  
"I never should have let him go to the Burrow. I never figured Tom would attack after losing so many followers in June. I wanted to give him a little happiness. Another mistake from an old and weary man."  
  
"You couldn't have known. Hell, I didn't even know. He's not said anything in any of the meetings. I don't think he trusts me anymore."  
  
**************  
  
Her head slipped down towards the bed a little. She pulled it back up and shook it to wake up. She wanted to be awake if he woke up. She noticed a light sweat had appeared on his brow. She quickly dabbed it off with a towel.  
  
Dumbledore had sent Molly and Arthur to get the kids' things. They were going to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. Madam Pomfrey started to usher them all out. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all adamant about not leaving him. She finally relented but said that only one would be allowed to stay with him through the night.  
  
Ron and Hermione immediately started bickering about which one of them it would be. Ginny simply cut in, stating that it would be her. When they opened their mouth to argue with her, she glared at them, as if daring them to say something. Dumbledore chuckled and asked them to let Ginny stay since she had to be there anyway. She needed to take a strengthening potion to recover from getting hit with the Cruciatius Curse. They finally gave in with the stipulation that they could come back first thing in the morning.  
  
It was now late at night, and she was alone with Harry. Madam Pomfrey forced her to take a strengthening potion and lie in bed. As soon as she went to her office though, Ginny went back to Harry's bed. He broke out in a light sweat so she quickly dabbed it away with a towel. She pulled the towel back. He shifted slightly and started mumbling. She leaned in to hear what he was saying.  
  
"No, please stop. Don't. Nnnooo."  
  
The last "no" was said with so much pain and anguish that it broke her heart just to hear it. She gripped his hand and lightly stroked his cheek with the other one. He soon calmed down and went back to sleeping peacefully. After a while, her eyes started to get heavy again, and her head drooped. Just as her head touched the bed, he went rigid. Her head snapped back up. She looked at him, instantly awake. He was mumbling again. She leaned in and heard him.  
  
"No, please don't say that. I didn't mean to. I didn't know, Ginny. I'm sorry."  
  
Her eyes snapped up when he said her name. She saw tears start to leak from his eyes.  
  
"It's okay. I'm right here, Harry."  
  
When she said this, his expression changed from sadness to fear.  
  
"No, please, not Ginny. Take me instead just please don't hurt her. NNNOOOO.."  
  
As the last word left his mouth, he shot up. Ginny, surprised by this, fell off of her chair. Before she could get up, Madam Pomfrey was racing into the room.  
  
Her eyes fixed instantly on Harry. She rushed to him and gently pushed him back onto the bed. She pulled out her wand and passed it up and down his body. After she made three passes she raised her wand to look at it. She inspected the entire length of it before shaking her head.  
  
"Can you move your feet?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Underneath the covers his feet moved back and forth.  
  
"Yes, mam."  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, you never cease to amaze me. I don't know how but in less than twelve hours you've managed to heal yourself completely. Now you've still been through a terrible ordeal so I want you to stay the rest of the night. I'll check you again in the morning and if you feel up to it I'll release you. Here's a strengthening potion. It should help you get your strength back. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to owl Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to know the second you came out of your coma. Try to get some sleep."  
  
"I'll try." he replied.  
  
She turned and went back to her office. As soon as the door closed he turned his head to Ginny. She had tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
The tears burst free as she flung herself at him. "Of course I'm okay."  
  
"What about everyone else?" he asked as he returned the hug.  
  
"Everybody's fine. They're just worried about you. Are you okay?"  
  
"Who me?" he said as he went to sit up. "I've never been better.  
  
He made it halfway up before collapsing back to the bed.  
  
"Okay I guess I have been a little better."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing just a little tired is all." he said as he went to sit up again. He started shaking about halfway up before Ginny helped him. She pulled him up and placed a few pillows behind his back. "Okay maybe a lot tired. I guess what happened yesterday really drained me."  
  
"Harry. What happened yesterday?"  
  
"I. I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do. I saw you exercising outside the other day. It was amazing. How did you do it? You can trust me."  
  
"I know. It's just that.."  
  
He looked into her eyes. He felt tears streaming down his face as his mind turned back to the pain that she had felt yesterday. Pain that was caused because she was his friend. "How can she still look at me like that?" he thought to himself. "I do nothing but bring her and her family pain. Why does she still want to be my friend?"  
  
"Why." he began but was cut off.  
  
"Because I want to know."  
  
"No, that's not what I was going to ask. Why do you still want to be friends with me? Why do you even want to know me at all. I do nothing but bring pain to your family. I've nearly gotten your brother killed several times already and just last June I drug you along with me. Now you have all been attacked at your home because I was there. You even got tortured. I mean. I. just." but he couldn't finish because he started crying hard. Harder than he had cried in a long time.  
  
She was frozen in shock from what he just said. How could he believe all that? It wasn't his fault. She had no idea that he felt that much guilt and responsibility. She finally came out of her shock and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Harry it's not your fault. You can't help what that bastard does."  
  
"It is my fault. If I hadn't been born my parents would be alive. They died because of me. So did Cedric and Sirius. Now I'm putting all of you in danger. I can't lose you all. I can't lose you." he said the last bit in an almost pleading voice.  
  
"Harry, think about what happened yesterday. You saved our lives. We would all be dead now if it wasn't for you. Especially me. Remember, you stopped that killing curse from hitting me."  
  
"They wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me."  
  
"He would have come after us sooner or later. Remember my dad. The muggle freak. To You-Know-Who he's the worst kind of wizard. Plus we're all friends with Professor Dumbledore. We would all be in danger even if we didn't know you. So quit hogging all the guilt."  
  
"What do you mean hogging all the guilt?"  
  
"Well, who let Tom Riddle take her over in her first year? Who was stupid enough to trust a diary? Because of me several people could have been killed."  
  
"That wasn't your fault," he said quickly.  
  
"Who fault is it then?"  
  
"Tom Riddle's."  
  
A smile rose on her face. "Thank you. I was trying to get you to say that."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because if you can admit that what happened to me was his fault, then you must see that all that's happened to you is his too."  
  
"No, I. I just."  
  
"Harry. stop. You're not going to change my mind about this. I know that all this wasn't your fault just as I know what happened my first year wasn't mine. It took me three years to come to terms with that one incident. You can't see it yet because you've had so many things happen to you. Why do you think I was so adamant about going to the Ministry with you? I wanted to help you of course but I also wanted to get my share of revenge on You-Know. No Tom. I wanted him to pay for what he's done to all of us."  
  
Harry was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth several times. He couldn't get anything to come out. He wanted to argue but there was no reason to. As he sat trying to say something she reached over and took his hand.  
  
"Now tell me how you did that yesterday."  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I do."  
  
He sucked in a deep breath and told her. He told her he was having bad dreams. He told her that he had decided to get into shape. He told her how he was able to complete his workout. When he reached the part about how he came back she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"That's why you said it."  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"Right before you passed out you looked at me and called me your angel."  
  
He started blushing hard. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean. I just." he let out a huge sigh and turned his head away from her before continuing. "I'm sorry. It's just. well, I've been thinking a lot about you lately and I think I like you. I know you don't feel that way about me. Well, not any more."  
  
When she didn't respond he slowly looked at her. As his head turned back toward her their lips met. His eyes went wide. She quickly pulled back and started speaking very fast.  
  
"Harry, I never stopped liking you. I just gave up on the fact that you would ever notice me. I tried to move on but I."  
  
The rest was lost as he pulled her to him. Their lips met again and electricity coursed through his body. This was so different from the kiss he shared with Cho. This was much better. His mind was racing. "I can't believe it. I'm finally kissing her. This is great."  
  
She pulled back from him with her eyes still closed and her lips slightly parted. She whispered "I know what you mean." before leaning back toward him.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"What did I mean?"  
  
"You just said that you couldn't believe that you were finally kissing me and that it was great."  
  
"Ginny, I didn't say that."  
  
Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "I heard you."  
  
"How could I say anything? My lips were a little busy at the time."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up when she realized that he couldn't have said it. "But I heard you."  
  
"How could you have heard me say that when I didn't say anything. True, I thought it but." His eyes widened with the possibility. "Wait a minute. Ginny, you read my mind."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Well, how else do you explain it?"  
  
"I don't know. How could I read your mind when I wasn't trying."  
  
"I don't know. Here try again."  
  
He scrunched up his face and concentrated on one thought. "Will you go out with me?"  
  
She closed her eyes and started to concentrate too.  
  
"Are you thinking something?"  
  
"Yes."  
After a few minutes she let out a sigh.  
  
"Nothing I guess it was just a fluke."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." he said trying to hide his disappointment. It was so much easier to think that than to say it.  
  
"What were you thinking of?"  
  
"Nothing." he said a bit too quickly.  
  
"You said you were thinking of something. What was it?"  
  
He turned a brilliant shade of red and said "I wanted to know if you would go out with me."  
  
She sat stunned for a second before almost shouting a yes.  
  
"Really? You will."  
  
"Of course."  
  
He reached over to kiss her again but stopped. "Wait a minute. What about Dean?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dean, your boyfriend."  
  
She sat there puzzled for a minute before comprehension showed on her face. She started laughing so hard that she nearly fell out of the chair.  
  
"What is it?" he asked I a worried voice.  
  
"I was never going out with Dean. Hermione told me how Ron reacted when she told him that I was dating Michael and I just wanted to mess with him. I was going to tell him right before school started so that he wouldn't do anything to him. I just wanted to see what he would do."  
  
"Oh, well that's great." he said cheering up immediately. "So you'll still go out with me?"  
  
"Yes of course I will."  
  
His face broke into a huge grin as he pulled her to him. All the worries and guilt that he had left his mind when their lips met.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N 2: I wanted to put more in this chapter but it turned out longer than I anticipated. I'm going to continue this discussion between them in the next chapter. I'm also going to shed a little light on how he is able to do what he did. Until we meet again review, review, review.  
  
A/N 3: A good friend of mine (Alleycatfish) has just posted a nice little ficlet. It's actually pretty good. (Shocking to say the least) The title is Portraits and you can find it by setting the rating to PG and setting the characters to Harry and Sirius. I enjoyed it immensely. It's pretty funny too. Please read while awaiting my new chapter. 


	5. The Power

A/N: Again thanks to all those who reviewed. Again I would like to state that in this chapter and the one following it there will be several things happening. So please just read and enjoy.  
  
Josh Potter: I think I took your review wrong. While I did get them together fairly quickly their feelings toward each other are just like that of any other new couple. If, when you said intense feelings, you meant that they fall instantly in love and are soul mates forever you don't have to worry. I find that a bit odd when I read that in some stories. Harry Potter was without a loving family for the first eleven years of his life. He's just now starting to understand that type of love. You don't have to worry about me rushing into that. It will happen but it will be in later chapters.  
  
Now on to the story.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: The Power  
  
"So when do you think we should tell them?" he asked as he gazed into those beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"As soon as possible," she replied with enthusiasm. "I want them to know. I want the whole world to know. I'm finally dating Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." She finished when a huge smile broke her face. She looked over at him felt her smile deflate rather quickly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just. I mean." he began in a small voice. "Is that all I am to you? The Boy-Who-Lived." He stopped and looked down at his hands. "It always goes back to that doesn't it?" he thought bitterly to himself. "I'm so famous that I can't even get a girlfriend by myself."  
  
He looked up to see an alarming expression on her face. Anger.  
  
"Harry James Potter, how can you think that?" even as she said that, her expression softened. She remembered the way she used to feel about him. That was exactly the way she had felt when she first saw him.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay. I did think that way when I first met you but its changed. I've gotten to know you. I like you for you, Harry. Not for what you've done." she finished with a hurt look on her face  
  
He immediately felt sorry for having said it.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just I thought nobody would ever see me for me. I thought they would always think of me as the Boy-Who-Lived instead. I was scared that you thought that. I'm sorry."  
  
He pulled her into another kiss. As soon as their lips met, she felt electricity surge through her. It started at her lips and ended at her feet. "It's okay, Harry. I understand." she thought to herself. This thought was followed immediately by another. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
Their eyes flew open as they pulled apart.  
  
"I read your mind." they both said in unison. They started laughing at each other.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"I don't know. Somehow we're reading each others minds."  
  
"But how? I've never been able to do it before."  
  
"Me neither. Maybe we just." he trailed away as his face shown with comprehension. "Ginny, read my mind."  
  
"We've already tried this remember. It didn't work."  
  
"I know just humor me please."  
  
"Okay," she said as she closed her eyes and started concentrating. After a full minute, she sighed and opened her eyes. "You were thinking of something, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I have no idea what it was."  
  
"Okay now kiss me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
She started blushing and said "Ok". They leaned in and their lips met. She felt that now familiar surge of electricity.  
  
*Can you hear me?*  
  
She broke away with a gasp. "I heard you."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They leaned in and met in a kiss again.  
  
*Can you hear me, Ginny.*  
  
*Yes. Again, what's happening?*  
  
*I don't know but I suppose we should tell Professor Dumbledore about it. He usually has an answer for everything. Maybe he can make something out of this.*  
  
They were brought out of their kiss by someone clearing their throat. They quickly broke apart to see a frowning Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I came to see if you had gotten any sleep but, by the looks of things I would have to say no," she said while fighting a grin. She lost that fight when they both started blushing. "It's okay. Now lay back and let me check you, Mr. Potter."  
  
Ginny removed the pillows from behind him and helped him lay back. Madam Pomfrey ran her wand up and down him a few times before pronouncing him healthy. "You're probably going to be very tired for a while. When Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger get up here you can go down to breakfast. Take it easy today and make sure you eat plenty. It will help your strength to return."  
  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."  
  
She flashed him a quick smile before returning to her office. Just as he started to sit back up they heard footsteps in the corridor. He quickly laid back down.  
  
"Act like you're asleep. I want to mess with them."  
  
Ginny looked at him funny before laying her head down on his bed. He quickly removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He heard the door open just as he closed his eyes. He heard them come over to his bed. He felt a slight shaking as they "woke" Ginny up.  
  
"What?" she said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"How is he?" he heard Hermione ask.  
  
"I'm just fine," he answered with a grin on his face. He heard her gasp a second before he was being crushed in a rough embrace. She pulled back when he tensed. He opened his eyes and reached out for is glasses.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I forgot."  
  
"It's okay," he said as he placed his glasses back on. "I'm just a little sore."  
  
"Just a little sore," Ron blurted out before catching himself.  
  
"Yep. A little tired too."  
  
Ron just mouthed wordlessly at him. He started muttering under his breath, "he uses wandless magic, subdues twenty three Death Eaters, and gets hit twice with the Killing Curse and he's just a little sore."  
  
Harry, who heard all of it, decided to ignore it.  
  
"Are you both okay?" he asked when he noticed the redness in their eyes.  
  
"We're fine," Hermione said quickly. "We just didn't get very much sleep last night."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry. We were just worried about you."  
  
"So, when's breakfast?" he asked when his stomach growled audibly. They all laughed.  
  
"Anytime we're ready," Ron said enthusiastically. "Professor Dumbledore told us to just tap the table and say 'tuck in'."  
  
"So let's go," Harry said as he started to sit up. Ginny started helping immediately.  
  
"Are you sure you need to be getting up right now?" Hermione asked as she looked aver her shoulder toward Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
"I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey checked me right before you two walked in and told me I was free to go. I just had to wait on you two to get here. I think that was because she knew I would need help getting down there. Would you help me up Ron?"  
  
He swung his feet off the bed as Ron rushed over to help. He pulled Harry off the bed and placed Harry's arm over his shoulder. After standing there for a minute, they slowly made their way to the door. As soon as they started moving Harry legs started shaking hard. Just as he was about to collapse he felt his other arm being raised. He looked over to see Ginny on the other side of him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She shot him a grin and the made their way down to the Great Hall. Hermione was walking ahead of them, opening the doors for them. They made their way to the Gryffindor table when they entered the hall. They sat him down and he started taking deep, steadying breaths. He felt like he had just run a hundred mile marathon. He put his hands on his legs to stop them from shaking.  
  
"Well, with all the effort I'm putting into this, the food better be good."  
  
They all laughed as they sat down beside him. Ginny on one side. Ron and Hermione on the other. Hermione went to take out her wand to call for breakfast but reached in her other pocket instead.  
  
"Here, Harry, Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this when you woke up," she said as she passed him his wand.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," he said while taking the wand from her. They all looked at him in expectation.  
  
"Well come on, mate," Ron said. "You do the honors."  
  
Harry chuckled before he tapped the table and said "tuck in". Several different food immediately filled their area of the table. They started filling their plates with their favorites. As Harry started eating he looked around at the Great Hall. It was strange to have it to themselves. He looked around at his friends. When he met Ginny's eyes he nodded slightly toward Ron and Hermione. She nodded at his silent question. He put his fork down and cleared his throat. Hermione immediately looked up but Ron was preoccupied with his food.  
  
"I have something I want to tell you and I want you two to be the first to know," Harry said as his hand found Ginny's.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked as he picked up his glass.  
  
"Well last night me and Ginny had a chance to talk and we decided to start dating."  
  
Ron spit out all of his pumpkin juice while a huge grin spread on Hermione's face. After Ron stopped sputtering he looked up at them.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Harry felt Ginny's hand clench in his. "I said me and Ginny are now a couple."  
  
A huge grin broke his face. "That's what I thought you said. That's great. I know I can trust you. You're loads better than Dean."  
  
Both of them broke down in laughter. Ron looked at them as if they were playing a huge joke on him. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
Ginny was the first to answer. "I was never going out with Dean. I only said that to irritate you."  
  
"Oh," he said. His face suddenly fell. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" she said tensing back up. "You didn't do anything to him did you?"  
  
"No I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, before... Ginny wouldn't shut up about you. Now when she finally does, you two get together. Come on, Harry. We'll never hear the end of it," he said as his frown gave way into a mischievous grin.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all burst out laughing as Ginny started throwing rolls at him. Just as they were getting themselves back together the doors burst open. Dumbledore walked in followed closely by the Weasleys and Lupin. Harry started standing when they rushed over to him. He was saved from collapsing back to his seat by Molly. She grabbed and practically lifted him off of the seat and into her arms. He cringed at the bone-crushing hug she gave him. As soon as she felt him tense she let him go. The only thing saving him from hitting the floor was the hands grabbing his arms. He craned his neck and saw Lupin smiling down at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry, dear. I forgot."  
  
"That's okay. Forgetfulness seems to be going around today," he said, shooting Hermione a glance. She immediately started turning red.  
  
"Are you okay, dear?"  
  
"Yep, just fine. How are all of you?" he said casting a look around to the other Weasleys  
  
"We're fine."  
  
"Good, because I've got something I want to tell you something," he said as he reached for Ginny's hand. She took and stood up beside him. "Me and Ginny decided to start dating last night. I hope that's okay with everybody."  
  
Stunned silence met his announcement. Whatever they thought he might say, that wasn't it. Finally they snapped out of it when Dumbledore started chuckling. Molly pulled them into another hug. Arthur shook his hand while Bill and the twins broke into hysterical laughter. Lupin leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Why do all the Potter men fall for redheads?"  
  
Both of them started blushing.  
  
"I think we should all sit down and enjoy some breakfast," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
They all sat down and started eating. They were all talking about different things. The different conversations going on around him seemed to be forced. He noticed that several times someone would cast him a fleeting look before turning back to their conversation. After a while Harry stood up so that he could answer their unasked question.  
  
"I know that everyone here is thinking the same thing but nobody wants to be the one that asks. So I'll answer your question for you. I have no idea how I did that yesterday. All I know is that I got mad and did the first thing that I thought of," he told them all. "Now I have a question for you. What happened after I passed out?"  
  
They all looked taken aback. Arthur was the first to answer.  
  
"Well after the Aurors arrived they took the Death Eaters into custody."  
  
"What do you mean into custody? I thought I killed them."  
  
"You didn't kill any of them. They are all currently in St. Mungo's. Eleven are in comas while the rest don't remember what happened."  
  
"What?" Harry yelled. "They're still alive and they're being healed. How could they treat that scum."  
  
Harry was standing now. His eyes were glowing green again. Everybody was frozen from shock and not little fear. He started to leave the hall. He had to find a way to finish them off. They deserved to die for what they had done. He was going to kill them. Just as he started to walk away a hand grabbed him. He spun and shouted "WHAT". Seeing the fear written on Ginny's face, he felt the anger leave him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, Ginny."  
  
"It's okay," she said giving him a hug.  
  
After holding her a minute, he calmed all the way down. He looked around at everybody and saw concern on all of their faces.  
  
"I'm sorry, everyone. It's just that after what they did to you, I wanted them to pay. I consider everyone here a member of my family, and I would do anything to protect my family."  
  
He finished with a shameful look on his face. He looked down at the ground. Just as he felt the welling tears about to break free he felt a strong pair of arms wrap him in a hug. He looked up to see Remus Lupin smiling down at him.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. You don't know how much it means to me for you to say that you consider me family."  
  
Harry returned the hug. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and turned to see Molly smiling down at him with tears streaming down her face. She embraced him in a hug. He looked around after he broke away from Molly. Everyone seemed to be smiling at him.  
  
"Well," Bill said. "We always considered you a brother. Maybe now you really will be."  
  
Harry looked at him puzzled before he gestured to Ginny. Harry turned red and looked at Ginny. She was even more red than him. He quickly pulled her in a hug.  
  
"I say we not let this excellent meal go to waste," Dumbledore said.  
  
They all sat back down and finished their breakfast. They finished their food and got up to leave. They all had stuff that they needed to take care of. After bidding Harry, goodbye they left. Just as Harry started to head back up to his room Dumbledore asked if Harry would meet him in his office at three thirty that afternoon. Harry agreed and continued up to the common room. He was walking with no help. Breakfast, plus that little spurt of magic, seemed to give him back a lot of his strength. Ron and Ginny were walking on either side of him just in case. Still, he was breathing hard when they reached the portrait. Harry looked at Hermione expectantly.  
  
"The passwords 'Hippogriff'" she told him.  
  
The portrait swung open, and something small and fast moving struck him about waist height. After falling down, he greeted the elf.  
  
"Hello, Dobby."  
  
Dobby immediately pulled back and started apologizing as Ron and Ginny helped him up.  
  
"Dobby's sorry, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby heard you were hurt and went to see you but you was talking to the Wheezy's sister. Dobby didn't want to interrupt, sir. After hearing that Harry was eating breakfast Dobby come here to wait on you, sir. Dobby wanted to see if Harry Potter was alright."  
  
"I'm fine, Dobby, just a little tired. Oh, and the Wheezy's sister is Ginny. Ginny meet Dobby. Dobby meet Ginny, my girlfriend."  
  
Dobby's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Ginny Wheezy is with Harry Potter? Dobby knew she was great for being the Wheezy's sister but Dobby never knew. She is a great witch. Greater than Dobby knew."  
  
She turned red and looked down at the ground. "Oh come on, I'm not great," she said in a small voice.  
  
Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I think you're great." She turned even redder and lightly punched Harry in the arm causing Harry to burst out laughing.  
  
After calming down he turned back to the elf.  
  
"So how have you been, Dobby."  
  
"Dobby is very happy, Harry Potter, sir," he replied while adjusting the hats on his head.  
  
Hermione just now realized the stack of hats on the elf's head spoke up.  
  
"Dobby, why do you have all those hats on?"  
  
"Miss Grangy must not be angry with Dobby. Dobby didn't tell you because Dobby likes them."  
  
"Didn't tell me what?"  
  
"Well the other house elves won't clean the Gryffindor Tower anymore. They finds it an insult to find hats hidden in trash. Dobby cleans it by himself but Dobby likes it. Dobby gets to see Harry Potter sometimes."  
  
"Oh, Dobby, I'm so sorry. I've been making you do more work."  
  
"It's okay, Miss Grangy, Dobby likes it."  
  
"You shouldn't have to do all the work yourself. Tell the other house elves that they won't find anymore hats in any of the trash. Tell them they can come and help you, Dobby."  
  
"Yes, mam," he said bowing deeply.  
  
"Stop, Dobby, you don't have to bow to me. Remember you're free now."  
  
"Dobby, knows he is free, Miss Grangy. It is out of respect that Dobby bows. Dobby respects you very much for being friends with Harry Potter."  
  
Harry quickly jumped in to stop this debate before it could continue.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Dobby. You should visit more often."  
  
"Thank you Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will but he must go now or he will be missed in the kitchens."  
  
"Okay. Bye, Dobby."  
  
"Bye, Harry Potter, sir." he said before disappearing with a loud crack.  
  
They settled down and played exploding snap until lunch. After eating Harry spent the time remaining losing spectacularly to Ron. At three ten, he told them bye and made his way to Dumbledore's office. After arriving at the stone gargoyle, he realized he didn't know the password. Just as he was going to start calling out different candies, it jumped aside. Dumbledore was standing on the other side and motioned him up to his office.  
  
*************  
  
Dumbledore's office was the same as always. All the things that he had destroyed were repaired. The portraits all smiled at him. A few even waved. He waved back before greeting Fawkes. The phoenix trilled lightly as Harry sat down. Harry looked up at Dumbledore as he spoke.  
  
"Harry, can you tell me everything that happened yesterday from your point of view?"  
  
Harry sighed and told him all of it. When he finished Dumblebore smiled at him and reached behind his desk. He pulled a very old, very large book out and placed it on the desk. Harry looked down at the title, Wandless Magic By: Merlin. He looked back up to Dumbledore.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"I thought that would be fairly obvious, Harry," he said pointing to the book.  
  
"No, I meant what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well you've already proven yourself adept to wandless magic. This will teach you how to control it."  
  
"Oh" was all he could think to say.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled a bit before continuing. "Yesterday when you did that you drained your magical reserves quite a bit. This book will teach you to control the amount of energy you release. I myself have tried to do wandless magic and done fairly well. Nobody has ever displayed the amount of power that you did yesterday. The only wizard to come close was Merlin himself and that was only after he trained himself."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"I agree," Dumbledore said chuckling again. "Now the killing curse. I don't know for sure. All I have is a guess. What I think happened is that all those years ago when you got hit by the curse it changed you. While it didn't kill you, it did leave a lot of its power in you, along with Voldemort's. That increased power became locked inside you. This power, when combined with your own natural power and that of Voldemort's, gave you a sort of protection against that curse. Now with the increased anger that you've been feeling lately the locks were slowly being released. When you got hit by the curse again it threw off all the locks and flowed freely. That, I believe, is what caused your power to increase so drastically this summer. While the curse seems to not kill you, it does hurt you. The increased power in your body is also, I believe, the reason why you healed so quickly."  
  
Harry sat stunned. His mind raced with all of this knowledge. He concentrated on what to say. When he couldn't think of anything to say he simply summed it all up in one word.  
  
"Wow"  
  
Dumbledore started chuckling yet again. After his mind settled a bit he suddenly thought about something else.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you something."  
  
Dumbledore simply looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well you know me and Ginny are seeing each other now, right?"  
  
"Yes," he said smiling at Harry.  
  
"Well, we kissed last night and something strange happened."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Well we could read each others minds. Like we were talking with our minds.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Yes, sir. Once we figured what was happened we tested it to make sure."  
  
"Well that is strange." he said as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. After a minute he looked back at Harry with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. "I don't know what could cause that to happen but I will research it. I'll let you know if I find anything."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Now please read as much of this book before tomorrow. We'll meet in the Great Hall after lunch tomorrow to begin your training. Now if that's all, you may go."  
  
Harry stood up and grabbed the book off the desk. Just as he was opening the door Dumbledore called his attention.  
  
"Make sure to let me know if anything else strange happens during one your tests with Miss Weasley." he said as he suppressed a grin.  
  
Harry turned red and muttered "yes, sir" before rushing out of the office. 


	6. The Training

Chapter 6: The Training  
  
He climbed through the portrait hole to find Ginny curled up asleep in her chair. Ron was asleep on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. The strange thing was Hermione was asleep with her head on Ron's shoulder. He quietly walked over to his favorite chair and started to read his new book.  
  
A little while later Ginny started stirring. He looked at her and saw her eyes open. When they fixed on him, she broke into a huge grin.  
  
"I could get used to that," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied just a little too quickly.  
  
He closed the book and set it aside. He walked over and crouched down in front of her.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Noth." was all she got out as he leaned in and kissed her. Electricity surged through him as images flashed in his head. Harry saw through Ginny's eyes. He felt a comfortable feeling settle through him as he saw himself sitting on the chair. He muttered how wonderful it was to wake up and see Harry. He pulled back and grinned at the dazed look on her face.  
  
"This thing might turn out to be useful after all."  
  
"Harry Potter," she said trying to look angry. "That wasn't fair."  
  
"I know," he said with a grin.  
  
"You know what payback is, right?"  
  
"Yep, can't wait," he said with a smile.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him as a gasp brought their attention to Ron. He had woken up, and he looked terrified. He was scared of moving for fear of waking her. But he also didn't want to stay that way and have her blow up at him when she awoke. Harry and Ginny, both, were barely containing mad giggles at the look on his face. He started trying to ease away, but she groaned. He stopped when her arms wrapped around his neck. They could tell he was enjoying it just as much as he was trying to get away from it. They couldn't contain them anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
Hermione started stirring as she awoke. Ron froze and clenched his eyes shut. Hermione opened her eyes. She looked at the position she was in and smiled. She suddenly realized that he was rigid and shook him slightly to get his attention. When he looked down and she saw the fear in his eyes, she did the first thing she could think to do. She reached her hand up and pulled him in an intense kiss. Harry and Ginny's mouths stopped somewhere around the floor.  
  
They broke apart and Hermione sat up. When Harry and Ginny saw the look on Ron's face, they couldn't help but laugh. Hermione turned red and said, "What?"  
  
Harry and Ginny both pointed at Ron. Hermione looked and started to laugh too. Ron finally shook himself out of it. He glared at Harry and Ginny and said, "Shut it, you two."  
  
They both laughed even harder. Ron opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Hermione asking what Dumbledore wanted.  
  
Ginny immediately quit laughing and looked at Harry. Harry knew that Hermione was just trying to get away from the subject of her and Ron. He shrugged his shoulders and told them. He skipped over the part about the kiss. Hermione asked about the book that Professor Dumbledore had given to him. He walked back over to the chair to retrieve it. He handed it to Hermione and smiled when she immediately opened it. She was flipping through the pages when he cut back in.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. As soon as I'm done you can read it."  
  
Ron and Ginny started laughing as Hermione glared at Harry. She muttered a thanks to him and handed the book back.  
  
"Now, if you lot don't mind. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to read as much of this before our meeting tomorrow."  
  
He gave Ginny a quick peck before going back to his chair. He became so absorbed in the book that he jumped when the pair of lips met his. He was just starting to enjoy the kiss when she pulled back with a grin.  
  
"Were you planning on eating tonight or not?"  
  
He leaned sideways to look out the, now, darkened window.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Um.dinnertime," she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, thanks for the clarification," he said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
He stood up and stretched. Before heading out the portrait hole, he pulled Ginny into another kiss. They then left with their hands entwined.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?" he asked her.  
  
"They're already waiting on us down there. When you didn't answer when we called you, I told them to go ahead."  
  
They opened the doors to the Great Hall and were shocked yet again. Ron and Hermione were standing next to the table in a hard embrace. Harry looked at Ginny with a smile. She nodded and proceeded to do her Umbridge impression.  
  
"Hem, hem."  
  
They both spun to see Harry and Ginny laughing hard. Hermione turned red and rushed to her seat. Ron just stood there and glared at them. The finally got Ron to sit down after a few minutes. When they were all sitting, Hermione told them that her and Ron were now a couple.  
  
"It's about time," was all Harry could say.  
  
They made their way back up to the common room after dinner. Harry, who was fighting exhaustion, gave Ginny a quick kiss and bade them all a good night.  
  
****************  
  
They trudged down to the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast. Harry had actually slept through most of the night without dreaming. Extreme exhaustion must do that to you. The latter part of the night was still plagued with nightmares.  
  
Dunbledore came to check on him about halfway through breakfast.  
  
"Are you okay today, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Have you been reading that book I gave you?"  
  
"Yes, sir. In fact I'm over halfway through with it. I should be done about lunch or a little after."  
  
"Good, I want to meet right here in the Great Hall. Meet me two hours after lunch and we'll begin your training.'  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dumbledore waved to them and wished them a good day before leaving. As soon as they entered the common room Harry walked up to get his book. He took it up there when he woke up last night. He settled down in his chair and started reading. He stopped for a quick lunch but continued as soon as he returned. With an hour still to go he closed the book with a sigh. He stood up and stretched. He looked over to see Ron and Ginny playing Wizard Chess. Ron actually looked nervous. They made a few more moves, and Ron sighed in relief as he checkmated Ginny.  
  
Hermione looked up to see Harry looking over at them.  
  
"Finished?" she asked with a hopeful expression on her face.  
  
"Yep. I was thinking about trying some before my meeting. You know just to see. What do you think?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He looked around for something to practice on. He saw an empty Butterbeer bottle and quickly retrieved it. He laid it on the, now clear, coffee table. He stared at the bottle, willing it to move. After a few minutes, he became frustrated.  
  
"Damn it," he said as he threw his hand up.  
  
It rolled down the table and into Ron's hand.  
  
"How do you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know I was just frust. Wait a minute. Stupid." he said slapping his forehead.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just remembered that it said early on in the book that you needed an emotion to charge any type of wandless magic. The bottle wouldn't have moved in a million years the way I was doing it. Here put the bottle back on the table."  
  
He looked at the bottle and thought of how frustrated he was a minute ago. Slowly the bottle rolled down to the end of the table. It stopped at the edge and rolled back. He rolled it back and forth a few times before leaning back in his chair to relax. Ginny walked over to him, and he pulled her into his lap. They started kissing until Ron started making gagging noises with his finger in his mouth. Harry started laughing as Ginny threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Hang on a minute. I want to try something," Harry said as Ginny got up.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well I remember reading that different emotions have different levels of power. I wanted to try a different emotion."  
  
He looked at the Ginny for a second before turning to the bottle. He stared at the bottle and it stood up on it's end and slowly rose into the air. He made it do a wobbly flip before setting it back down.  
  
"Wow," Ron said.  
  
"Hang on I want to try another one."  
  
He closed his eyes and thought about Tom Riddle. He heard that laughter in his head and opened his eyes. He looked at the bottle and it started to rise. It stopped about a foot from the table. It glowed green for an instant before exploding. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all dived for cover as they were showered with glass. Harry on the other hand was glued to the spot.  
  
He shook his head and looked around. "What happened?"  
  
They all got back up looking pale and a little shaky. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"Which emotion did you use that time?"  
  
"Anger."  
  
"Well, please don't do it anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When you opened your eyes they were glowing green again."  
  
"Oh"  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke up.  
  
"Well I think that's enough practice for now, don't you?"  
  
"Quite enough," Ron said finally starting to breath normal.  
  
Harry looked down at his watch and realized he only had ten minutes to get to the Great Hall. He told them goodbye and rushed down to meet with Dumbledore. He walked in the hall to find Dumbledore already waiting on him.  
  
"Harry, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just." and Harry proceeded to tell him what happened in the common room.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him before explaining. "Anger is the most powerful emotion you have next to love. You already know how hard it is to control anger. Well when you use anger to power your magic it becomes even harder. They feed off of each other and in turn grow. You need to be very careful to control your temper from now on. If you lose it, someone may very well get hurt."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Okay now lets see what you can do so far," he said conjuring a feather out of thin air.  
  
Harry thought of the feeling he got when he looked at Ginny. It felt just like the feeling you get when you miss a step on a staircase. The feather rose into the air and started spinning. After an hour, he was able to shrink it and make it grow larger. He then made it split into two. After a little while, he was able to concentrate on two different feathers at the same time. Before Dumbledore called him to a halt, he was cart wheeling four feathers all around the room.  
  
"Excellent, Harry. I want to move on to Occlumency now before you get too tired."  
  
He smiled when Harry groaned.  
  
"Okay, Harry. Clear your mind. Let go of all your emotions."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and started clearing his mind. It was so much easier to do with Dumbledore in front of him instead of Snape. After a few minutes Dumbledore asked if he was ready.  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Very well. Legilemens"  
  
He felt a sence of peace overcome him. He watched as flashes of the past few weeks went through his head. He remembered how close he came to just killing himself. He remembered the feeling when Ginny had given him his present. He saw himself in the hospital wing just as he was leaning in to kiss Ginny.  
  
"No, that's private," he shouted as he opened his eyes. He saw a tangle of arms, legs, and white hair flying toward the end of the room. When he realized it was the headmaster, fear coursed through him. He threw up his arms and Dumbledore came to a stop barely a foot above the ground. Harry righted him before setting him down. Harry raced to him to see if he was alright but stopped when he heard laughter. He slowly made his way closer while starting to apologize profusely.  
  
"It's okay. It was rather unexpected and a bit scary to start with. I started laughing because I couldn't remember when I had so much fun. It's rather like those muggle amusement park rides. Scary to start with but exhilarating once its over."  
  
"But, how did I do that?"  
  
"Well last year, when you were doing these lessons, part of you wanted to quit but the other wanted to continue. When you're going two ways like that, you can't perform Occlumency. We already know that you can fight off the imperious curse, and since its much the same, all you really have to do is want it. Professor Snape told me that you managed to fight it off last year and even enter his mind one time. That was because that time you really wanted to do it. Now about flinging me across the room." Dumbledore said as Harry started apologizing again. "It's quite alright. Unless I am mistaken it comes from your newly released powers. When you forced me from your mind, your magic merely decided to lend a hand."  
  
Harry sat there for a minute absorbing this new information before Dumbledore said to try it again.  
  
"Are you sure, Professor?"  
  
"Quite sure, Harry," he said with a flick of his wand. The room around them suddenly filled with pillows. "Now are you ready."  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said smiling.  
  
*************  
  
An hour later, Harry had become so good at it that the curse barely hit him before Dumbledore was sent flying. After picking himself up one last time he said "That's good enough."  
  
"Thank you," said Harry in relief. He summoned a chair to him and sat down. He was exhausted.  
  
"There's one more thing that I wanted to talk to you about before you leave."  
  
"What's that, Professor?"  
  
"Well, it's about the DA you set up last year."  
  
At the mention of their, then illegal, defense club that he himself had taught last year he quickly said that he was sorry for causing so much trouble.  
  
"It's quite alright, Harry. I knew all along that you all were meeting. I even tried to make sure that you didn't get caught by occupying Delores during the meetings. Everyone needed to know that stuff. In fact it's now vital that you all learn that stuff. I want to ask you to expand on that club."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you see some of those Ministry Decree's from last year are still in effect. One of those is the one that states that I have to find a teacher or the Ministry will do it for me. I have no desire to have another Delores Umbridge in my school."  
  
"I completely understand that. But what's all this got to do with me?"  
  
"Well I have your OWLs right here. I had them send it directly to me." he said handing over the piece of parchment.  
  
Harry looked down at his OWL scores and was shocked at how well he had done.  
  
Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts: Outstanding*  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Divination: Dreadful  
  
History of Magic: Dreadful  
  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Well done, Mr. Potter. The * next to Outstanding on your DADA score indicates that you have a distinction in that class. Only one other student in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ever gotten a distinction in that class. Congratulations, we hope that your scores help you in doing whatever it is that you decide to do with your life.  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore in shock.  
  
"I got a distinction in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Wow. Wait do you know who got the only other distinction?"  
  
"I do, Harry"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked incredulously. He sat in shock for a few minutes looking over his scores. "Aw, man."  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Well the only job I ever considered after Hogwarts was being an Auror. You have to have a NEWT in Potions to get that job but Professor Snape doesn't take anything but Outstanding in his NEWT class."  
  
"I talk to him, Harry. Maybe we can work something out. Now, back to what I was saying before. You now see how well you scored in that class and I would like for you to take over teaching first through fifth year DADA."  
  
Harry sat for a minute before he finally realized what Dumbledore had asked him.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"I think you'll find you can, Harry. There is a little known and rarely used bylaw in our charter that states that if a teacher cannot be found for a subject then a student can teach. This student has to have already completed that class with high marks. Now since you've just completed your OWL classes with a rather high score you certainly qualify. I was also told over the summer by Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley that your were doing a very good job with your fellow club members. They said that a few of the class had even managed to do Patronuses. I personally think that with your experience you'll be perfect for the job."  
  
"I don't know. What about my classes?"  
  
"Well you'll have to drop to the minimum. Since you want to become an Auror you can take NEWT level Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, and of course Potions if I can Talk Severus into it. I myself will be taking over the NEWT classes. I can handle two class. The rest of your time will be spent teaching."  
  
"Well, you certainly seem to have thought this through."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it."  
  
"Excellent, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now you know that being a teacher entitles you to certain privileges. The DADA office is yours as I already have one. You also have your own staff quarters. You can enter them by going to the portrait in the corner of your office and saying "boggart". You can of course change the password to your liking. You can now roam the corridors at night without getting in trouble as long as you stay in the castle. You can also visit Hogsmeade whenever you like but make sure you let me know first. Also you will be getting paid a substitute teachers wages."  
  
"I'm gonna get paid?"  
  
"Of course, Harry. You'll be a teacher. Also since you're a teacher you can give and deduct house points as you see fit and give detentions. I'm going to have to ask you to be fair though."  
  
"Of course," Harry said as he smiled. He had just imagined the look on Malfoy's face when he found this out.  
  
They sat for a little while longer talking about the upcoming year when Harry thought of something that he wanted to do.  
  
"Professor, would you help me become an Animingus like my father and Sirius?"  
  
"I can't but I'm sure Minerva would be more than happy to assist you. She's gone right now but I'll ask her tomorrow. Hang on."  
  
Dumbledore looked over his shoulder before saying "Fawkes". Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame. Dumbledore trilled softly to him and he disappeared again. He came back a few minutes later holding a book. He dropped it in Dumbledore's hands before flying over to Harry. He landed on his shoulder and trilled softly.  
  
"Hello, Fawkes."  
  
Again Fawkes trilled and nuzzled against his neck. He then took off and disappeared with a burst of flame. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore studying him closely.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Well I knew Fawkes liked you, but he's never done a display of affection before. Not to anyone but me. Has he ever done this to you before?"  
  
"He did it when he delivered my birthday present from you."  
  
"Well I'll have to talk to him about it. Anyway here's you a book on Animingus transformation. Start reading it and if Minerva agrees to it, she'll start training you next week."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Also, I know it's not good, but could I not register? I mean it helped Sirius when he was in trouble and I could even be a spy if I had to be."  
  
"That's a good idea. We will not register you for now, but when this war is over, you will have to be. Tell your friends that they can do the same if they so choose. Now as this has been a rather eventful day, I think its time you return to your common room."  
  
"Yes, sir. Good bye." Harry said with a wave as he walked out the doors 


	7. The Animagus

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you for reviewing. Please feel free to continue with the reviews. They make me feel good. And she showed me her boobies and I liked them too. (ten points to whoever gets that movie quote.)  
  
A/N 2: A special thanks to Richard Shepherd. What you said really meant alot. Thanks.  
  
Now on to the chapter.  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 7: The Animagus  
  
"Guess what?" Harry asked as he walked into the common room.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I brought the new DADA teacher up here for you to meet."  
  
"Really? Who is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hang on, I'll get him," Harry said as he stepped back outside the portrait hole.  
  
A few seconds later he reappeared with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry just smiled even wider and raised on of his hands. Ginny squealed and launched herself at him nearly knocking him over. Hermione just looked on in awe.  
  
"You've got to be joking," she said in a small voice.  
  
"Joking about what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry's the new DADA teacher."  
  
"Holy shit. Really?"  
  
"Yep," Harry answered. "But only for the first through fifth years. Professor Dumbledore will teach the NEWT level classes."  
  
"How are you able to teach classes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, there's a bylaw in the school charter that says that a student can teach a class if they have already passed it. Since I got an Outstanding with distinction in DADA, Professor Dumbledore said that I could - even if it's just to stop us from getting another Umbridge."  
  
They all agreed to that. Just as they seemed to become accustomed to that fact, Ron started laughing. He started laughing hard. Harry asked him, "what's the matter?"  
  
"I just pictured Malfoy's face when he finds that out. It'll be priceless."  
  
They all joined in with him. A little while later Harry told him that he was going to become an Animagus.  
  
"Really?" Ron said.  
  
"Yep and Professor Dumbledore said that you can each become one if you want to," Harry told them. "Do you want to?"  
  
"Yes," they all said.  
  
"That's not all. Professor Dumbledore said that we don't have to register. At least not yet."  
  
Hermione quickly spoke up. "But we could get into trouble."  
  
"Hermione, look how not being registered helped Sirius. Besides how do you think it would look to Fudge if we, charter members of the DA, became Animagi. He'd have a fit. Since he seems to be trying to fix all the glorious mistakes he's made over the past year, I don't want to tempt him again." Harry told her. "Besides while Tom doesn't know we're Animagi, we can be spies. We'll register as soon as this war is over."  
  
Hermione finally accepted. She couldn't argue with his reasoning. Ron on the other hand looked delighted. He was almost bouncing up and down with anticipation.  
  
"What do we have to do, mate?"  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore told me to read this book. I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall tomorrow. I'll find out all that we have to do then."  
  
*************  
  
The next morning found Harry sitting on his bed reading the book on Animagus. He just reached a rather interesting passage.  
  
~A person able to become an Animagus can alter their appearance in several small ways. Two of the more noticeable changes a person can perform are changing the length of his or her hair and fingernails.~  
  
"Wow," Harry thought. His mind suddenly flashed to that time that his Aunt Petunia cut all his hair off. How he had grown it back overnight, he didn't know. Maybe this was the reason.  
  
He decided to try it. He read a little further down before closing the book. He closed his eyes in concentration. In his mind, he saw his hair slowly growing longer. He felt a strange tingling in his scalp. He opened his eyes and walked to his mirror. His was now shoulder length. He shook his head and ran a hand through it.  
  
"I really did it," he thought.  
  
He immediately closed his eyes and imagined his hair gone. He felt that strange tingling again and opened his eyes. He laughed at his reflection. He would never leave his hair like this for the simple fact that his scar was the most pronounced thing on his head. He closed his eyes to make his hair grow back but stopped. A mischievous grin stretched his face.  
  
"I wonder what the others would say?" he thought before rushing down to the common room.  
  
The two Weasleys and Hermione were playing exploding snap. Hermione was the only one facing him. She glanced up at him when he walked in. "Hello, Harry," she said before looking back down. With a sharp intake of breath her eyes shot back up to him. Her hand covered her mouth as she said, "Oh, Harry, what did you do?"  
  
Both of the other two spun around to see what she meant. They stared at him for an instant before Ron fell to the floor laughing. Ginny was mouthing wordlessly in his direction. He looked at her and asked.  
  
"Want to see something cool?"  
  
He closed his eyes, not waiting for an answer. He thought of his hair, and that tingly feeling came back. He opened his eyes and smiled at them.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" he asked as they sat staring at his now floor length hair.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ginny asked when she finally regained the use of her voice.  
  
"It's one of the training excersizes that I have to do to become an Animagus."  
  
"But Harry," Hermione said. "You only started to read that book last night."  
  
"I know but I made my hair grow several years back. I didn't mean to, it just happened. I guess I'm just a natural."  
  
He closed his eyes to make his hair short again. Just as his hair was getting back to the normal length Ginny told him to stop.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Can you just go back a little."  
  
He did as he was asked. Just as his hair was at his shoulders she said, "Okay. Leave it there, please."  
  
"Okay, but why?"  
  
She blushed and said, "Because it looks good that way."  
  
"Oh," he said with a smile. "Okay."  
  
*****************  
  
Later that day, just after Harry lost again at chess to Ron, the portrait hole opened. Professor McGonagall walked in looked at Harry.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said that you would like to become an Animagus, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said standing up.  
  
"Have you read the book that Professor Dumbledore gave you?"  
  
"Most of it."  
  
"Good. Now the first thing you need to do is work on the excersizes that are mentioned. The first few are simple enough but take a little while to accomplish."  
  
"What are they?" he asked.  
  
"The first is to make your hair and nails grow and shorten at will. Now to." she started but was interrupted.  
  
"Oh, you mean like this," he said as he closed his eyes and his hair receded into his scalp.  
  
To say that she was stunned was an understatement. "How long have you been able to do that?"  
  
"I did it once, unconsciously, several years ago. My aunt shaved my head. I was so terrified to go to school the next day that I wished my hair would come back. I must have dreamed about it because when I woke up the next morning it was."  
  
"Harry, do you realize how amazing that is? I had to study and practice for a month before I could get any kind of noticeable difference."  
  
He was stunned twice by these words. One was of course brought about by what she said. The other was the fact that she called him "Harry".  
  
"Wow," he said as he grew his hair back out to the length that Ginny liked.  
  
She shook her head and reverted back to that brisk manner that they were all used to.  
  
"Well, since you've already completed that exercise continue on to the other ones. When you have completed them, we will begin with the actual transformation. I'll ask Professor Snape to brew a revealing potion so we can find out what your form will be. Goodnight."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
Her usually thin lips softened a little as a slight smile broke her face. She inclined her head to him before walking out the hole.  
  
**************  
  
The next three weeks passed as normal as possible for Harry Potter. Mrs. Weasley picked up all of his and the others' school things from Diagon Alley. Ron and Hermione also received their Owls a week after he did. Hermione of course made the highest number of OWLs at the school. Ron even did pretty well himself.  
  
He was still working out every night. Thanks to the Room of Requirement, he was able to work with machines this time. He spent at least four hours a night in that room since he still couldn't sleep. His Occlumency lessons helped but he still wasn't able to stop the dreams from torturing him. His wandless magic had vastly improved. He was now able to conjure simple things out of thin air. He could also do some transfiguration. He had just completed all of the training exercises for Animagus training and was wandering the castle in search of Professor McGonagall. He had checked her classroom and the teachers lounge. He was now headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
After several attempts he finally figured out the password (acid pops). He went up the stairs and raised his hand to knock on the door.  
  
"Come in, Harry."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.  
  
"Hello, Professor." he replied as he looked around. He said hello to Fawkes before looking back at Professor McGonagall. "I was looking for you, Professor."  
  
"Well, you found me, Mr. Potter. What can I help you with?"  
  
"Well, I finished all of the training exercises, and I'm ready to try my form. I wanted to find you because the book said that it can be dangerous."  
  
"It's only been three weeks." she said increduously. Dumbledore just smiled while the twinkle in his eye danced merrily.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Well it's too soon to take the potion. Professor Snape hasn't been able to finish it."  
  
"That's okay, Professor. I can feel it in me. It's like I can barely contain it."  
  
"Very well but remember, don't let the beast's mind take over. You must remain in control of it at all times."  
  
"Okay." was all he said as he scrunched up his face in concentration. He could feel the animal in him. It wanted out. It was pushing against the natural barriers that Harry's body set. He forced the walls that were holding the animal in down. He felt the beast burst free. He felt his mind start to change. He quickly forced down the animal instincts. He felt his body changing. He was growing bigger. He finally relaxed when his body quit tingling. He looked at his two Professors. They were both smiling proudly at him. Dumbledore conjured a mirror.  
  
Harry turned to it and saw a huge lion staring back out at him. His emerald green eyes were staring back at him. His mane was pure black and stuck out at certain places. He groaned, or as much of a grown that can come from a lion, when he saw the small lightning shaped scar above the lions right eye.  
  
Harry forced the animal back down and reverted to human form. Professor McGonagall started to congratulate him but stopped when Harry raised his hand out in front of him.  
  
"There's something else in here." he said simply, pointing to is chest.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Well now that I've changed into the lion, I know what he feels like. I can sense something else pushing, trying to get out."  
  
He quickly closed his eyes and released the animal. He forced down the animalistic feelings and looked up at the Professors.  
  
"What the hell?" he thought to himself.  
  
Both of the Professors were glowing red. He opened his mouth as if to say something to them but stopped when his tongue met the air. He could taste them. He shook his head before forcing the animal back down. He looked at the stunned look on both of the professors' face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked them.  
  
"You changed into a snake, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said while trying to shake the cobwebs.  
  
"Oh, well that explains it," he said. He looked up at Professor McGonagall and smiled. He was about to say something to her when he felt it. Something else was there. "Wait, there's something else. This is different though."  
  
"How so?" Dumbledore asked. Professor Mcgonagall looked ready to faint.  
  
"Well this one is more powerful. It's not trying to force its way up though. It seems to be asking to be released. Hang on one second." he said before concentrating again.  
  
He didn't even have to force down any animal feeling this time. He felt a welcome sense of calm envelop him. He was at peace with the world. He looked over at his two professors just in time to see Professor McGonagall faint. He quickly changed back and rushed to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quickly while trying to wake her up.  
  
He looked up at Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore looked just as shocked, though thankfully less unconscious, than McGonagall. He snapped out of his stupor when they met eyes. He quickly made his way around the desk and muttered "Ennervate" while pointing his wand at her. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she met Harry's eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, Professor?"  
  
"Of course I am. That was just. wow. No one I've ever heard of could change into a magical creature."  
  
"What magical creature?" he asked shocked.  
  
"A phoenix, Harry. You changed into a beautiful phoenix."  
  
"Really? Wow." he said before quickly changing back. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was red and looked a lot like Fawkes. "Wow," he thought. "I feel so at peace. This is amazing. I've still got that infernal scar though." His thoughts weren't mad though. He was happier than he had ever been. He changed back into a human. He smiled at the two professors just as he passed out.  
  
********************  
  
He opened his eyes to a white room. He could only make out a few vague shapes. The one next to his bed seemed to be on fire. He opened his mouth to warn her but was silenced when his glasses slid on. He smiled at Ginny and looked around again.  
  
"Aw, man, not again," he groaned. "What happened this time?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore just said that you were exhausted. He wouldn't tell us anything else."  
  
It all flashed back to him. He sat up quickly to look for Professor McGonagall. He groaned as his head started spinning. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to his bed holding a goblet in her hand.  
  
"Here drink this," she said handing him the goblet. "It's strengthening potion."  
  
He winced as it burned his throat on the way down. He felt the dizziness leave him and went to stand. Madam Pomfrey gently pushed him back down.  
  
"Is Professor McGonagall okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, she is. You on the other hand are not. You've exhausted yourself somehow. Your magical energy is very low. You need to stay here for a few hours to allow the potion time to work. You can go to dinner with the others."  
  
She turned and went back to her office. Harry looked over at Ginny. She grabbed his hand and looked down at him.  
  
"What happened, Harry?"  
  
"I turned into my Animagus forms."  
  
"Really? Already?" she asked incredulously. "Wait a minute. Did you say forms?"  
  
"Yep, I've got three."  
  
"I think you'll find, Harry," Dumbledore said as he swept into the room followed by Professor McGonagall, Ron, and Hermione. "that you have more than three."  
  
"What?" everyone asked in unison.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled a little bit before continuing. "Well, to say that I was stunned at your transformations would be an understatement. When you turned into the phoenix it got me to thinking. You looked an incredible amount like Fawkes."  
  
He was about to continue when Hermione spoke up. "You turned into a phoenix, Harry."  
  
"Yep. See." he said as he changed into the phoenix.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall yelled "no" but they were too late. Harry flew around the room a little while before settling on Ginny's shoulder. He trilled happily before landing back on the bed. He changed back and started to sit up. He found he couldn't move. Dumbledore was shaking his head but smiling nonetheless. McGonagall started in on him immediately.  
  
"Mr. Potter, do you know how much of a strain it is to change forms? It depletes your magical power quite a bit until you become used to it. Your body has to adjust to the new form. Why do you think you passed out earlier. With your energy so low already, you shouldn't have even been able to transform. I take it you can't move right now."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, your lucky that you didn't pass out again. Don't transform until you have rested and gotten your energy back up. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," he said sheepishly as he felt Ginny's hand entwine in his own.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "Now that that's settled, back to what I was saying. I noticed Fawkes's recent behavior toward you and how much you looked like him. I decided to ask him if he knew anything, and to my surprise, he shed light over the whole deal. Fawkes, it seems, has made you a brother to him."  
  
They all stared at Dumbledore in shock. He chuckled softly before continuing.  
  
"Now, Harry, unless I'm much mistaken, you have not forgotten the events that transpired in the Chamber of Secrets," Dumbledore said. Harry felt Ginny hand clench when he mentioned the Chamber. He gave her a soft squeeze before nodding his head.  
  
"Well then," Dumbledore said. "you remember getting bitten by the Basilisk and Fawkes healing you."  
  
Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued.  
  
"When that happened you formed a bond with both of them. You are the only person that has survived being poisoned by a Basilisk. When Fawkes's tears mingled with the Basilisk's venom you took some of both of their essences into you. You essentially became what muggles refer to as a blood brother to both of them."  
  
"Wow" was all he was able to say. Dumbledore turned his head and said "Fawkes".  
  
Fawkes appeared and trilled to Dumbledore. Dumbledore could, of course, understand him because he was Fawkes's master. The surprising thing was that Harry could now understand what he was saying too.  
  
*Have you told him, master?*  
  
*Yes I have, Fawkes.*  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but instead he trilled.  
  
*Hello, Fawkes,* he said surprising himself.  
  
Fawkes tilted his head at him before flying over to his side.  
  
*Hello, brother.*  
  
*Why haven't you told anyone before that we were brothers?*  
  
*You weren't ready to know yet. Even if I had told master, he wouldn't have told you. You needed to assume your form first. I could feel the power growing in you, and I knew it was a matter of time before you transformed. When you released the phoenix within, you became able to talk to me. Then I knew it was time to tell you. When master mentioned sending you a gift this summer, I immediately volunteered. I wanted to see you, and I'm afraid I may have confused you with my affection. I'm sorry.*  
  
*No need to be sorry, Fawkes. I was glad that you trusted me enough to show me that kind of affection.*  
  
Fawkes trilled happily and nuzzled against his brother's neck. Dumbledore finally cleared his throat having heard the whole conversation.  
  
When Harry looked around at him, something else entered his mind. "Sir, didn't you say that I had more than three forms?"  
  
"That I did, Harry. You see, you bonded to both Fawkes and the Basilisk. You could already speak Parseltongue so that didn't matter. But since the Basilisk is considered the King of all Serpents, you should be able to change into any snake that you want to. You could possibly even change into a Basilisk, though I would warn you against that. As you know, their gaze is deadly."  
  
"Yes, sir," he said. He had no intention of turning into a Basilisk, ever.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Potter."  
  
He looked past Dumbledore to see where the voice had come from. Having heard everything when she came out of her office, Madam Pomfrey couldn't help her response. The others seeing the look on her face couldn't help but start laughing, even Professor McGonagall. 


	8. Explanations

Chapter 8: Explanations  
  
************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. It's me again. Sorry this chap took so long but I kept changing it midway though. It got a little irritating because this chapter will help explain a few things. It's a rather important chapter in my eyes. I don't plan on making you wait that long again. Please review.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. A special thanks to dementorchic for your review. To answer your question Richard Sheperd yes its going to be a long story. I mean just look I'm already on chapter 8 and school hasn't even started yet. Hopefully I won't let you down.  
  
Again I'm sorry I made you wait so long and please don't call on any ghosts to haunt me. Especially that of Salazaar Slytherin. (Shudders) I'll try to get the next chappie out soon.  
  
************************  
  
The last week of summer passed without any undo excitement. Harry spent a lot of his time preparing for schools start and training. He transformed many times over the week to allow his body to adjust to the transformation. He was also becoming quite proficient at wandless magic.  
  
The second to the last day of summer arrived, and Harry went up to Dumbledore's office. He wanted to ask him something. He had thought long and hard about it and decided that he had to take care of something before school started.  
  
He said the password and walked up the stairs. When he raised his hand to knock, Dumbledore said, "Come in, Harry."  
  
Harry came in and was immediately pulled into a very tight hug. He tried to break free but was unable. Finally Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Hagrid, I'm afraid that if you do not release Harry then he may very well suffocate."  
  
Hagrid finally released him and started talking quickly.  
  
"'Ello, Harry. I jus' got back. I was gonna come visit with yeh when I finished here. How are you doin'."  
  
Harry smiled at the first friend that he ever had. "I'm fine Hagrid. Where have you been?"  
  
Hagrid immediately started stammering about something or other. He said that he went to visit Madam Maxine.  
  
Harry knew that he was hiding something and was about to ask him about it when Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Hagrid, you can speak freely in front of Harry now." Both Harry's and Hagrid's jaws dropped as he continued. "After Harry's and my discussion at the end of last year, I've decided that I can no longer protect him by shielding him. Now that he knows what he knows, there is nothing more for me to do but prepare him as best I can. He still cannot be inducted into the Order, but I will allow him to sit in on meetings. Now Hagrid please continue."  
  
Hagrid sat flustered for a minute before continuing. He was wondering what Harry now knew that changed Dumbledore's mind. He just shrugged his shoulders and thought that if Dumbledore wanted him to know, then he would tell him. Dumbledore was a great man after all. He shook his head to clear it before continuing.  
  
"Anyway, Froog said that they were willing to help us. After what happened to Shelga's brother they decided that they didn't care to much for You-Know-Who."  
  
"Good," Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair. After looking over and seeing Harry's puzzled expression he decided to inform him of what they were talking about. "Harry, you, no doubt, are wondering what Hagrid was talking about." When Harry nodded he continued. "You, of course, know of Hagrid's mission last summer and how it turned out. We thought we had failed miserably. Just after school let out last year Hagrid was visiting with his brother in the forest when a half-giant approached him.  
  
Hagrid was, of course, cautious but still invited him into his cabin. After they talked for a little while Hagrid came and got me. The half- giant, who's name was Pergo, said that his Gurg wished to meet with me. I was unable to go, but Hagrid agreed to in my stead. Hagrid has just returned, and he was filling me in on the details of his mission. It seems that there was another group of giants further into the mountains. Their leader's mate, whose name was Shelga, was Pergo's mother. The leader of the tribe that was killed after Hagrid approached him last summer was her brother. She was enraged when she discovered what had happened. She went to confront the new leader, but that tribe had already left. She searched around for some clue as to where they had all gone. When she discovered a few giants in a cave that were still alive, she asked them what happened. They told her that the tribe had already left to join Voldemort. They also told her of the offer of friendship that we had offered. She took them back to their encampment and told Froog, her mate and the leader of their tribe, what had happened. She then sent her son to find us. They were a bit more civilized than the other group, and Hagrid was able to ingratiate himself to them. They in turn have decided to help us in this war."  
  
Harry sat stunned.  
  
"That's great," he said enthusiastically. This would help out a lot in the war. He remembered how Hagrid's brother, Grawp, helped him and Hermione last year. Upon remembering Grawp, Harry turned to Hagrid and asked how he was doing. Hagrid smiled and said that his brother was doing just fine.  
  
Dumbledore finally spoke up. "Harry, I know I can trust this information with you. You can tell Mr. and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger because they have a tendency to find themselves in danger right along with you. Now I know you came up here for a reason, so what would that reason be?"  
  
"Oh, right. I completely forgot. Could you do me a favor, Professor."  
  
"What would that favor entail, Harry?"  
  
"Well, I would like all these people to come here tomorrow night for dinner," he said handing Dumbledore a sheet of parchment. "I would like to talk to each of them. I'm going to tell them about my new abilities. I want them to know that I can take care of myself so that they don't worry so much."  
  
Dumbledore simply nodded his head before scanning the list. He stopped at the last name on the list. He looked up at Harry with wide eyes. Before he could say anything Harry answered him.  
  
"Yes sir, I want him there too. I need to clear up a few things with him."  
  
Dumbledore looked a little wary but nodded his head nonetheless. He told Harry that he would ask them all to attend. Harry thanked him and left to tell his friends what had just transpired.  
  
***************  
  
The last day of summer was coming to an end as Harry and his friends walked down to the Great Hall. They were greeted by the entire Weasley family (minus Percy), Lupin, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsley, Hagrid, and Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore. Snape, of course, just sneered at him, but he took that for a greeting. Before they could ask what Harry wanted them there for, Dumbledore said that all questions would be answered after dinner.  
  
When they finished, they all turned to Dumbledore expectantly. Harry stood up and started to speak.  
  
"Thank you all for coming tonight. Before we get to the reason for this meeting, there is something that I have to get out of the way."  
  
He walked down the aisle until he stood in front of Snape.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I asked for you to be here." Snape smirked at him before Harry continued. "The reason why is I want to know if I can trust you."  
  
Snape blinked a few times before answering. "What are you on about, Potter?"  
  
"I need to know if I can trust you. If I had trusted you last year I wouldn't have left the school. None of what happened last year would have happened. Professor Dumbledore says that he trusts you and with good reason. But the only way I'll ever be able to trust you is if you let me in on your secret. I have no intention of repeating my mistakes from last year. What have you done that would cause me to trust you?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and peered down the table. Dumbledore spoke when he met his eye.  
  
"It's time for you to tell him, Severus."  
  
Snape looked a little shocked but started nodding his head.  
  
"Fine," Snape looked back to Harry. He took a deep breath before starting. "Four months before your parents were killed, I was on a mission with the Death Eaters. It was actually an initiation. We had just brought Barty Crouch Jr. into the fold. We attacked a muggle family. We were torturing the woman when someone heard something. It was the woman's little girl. Back then I actually enjoyed the torture of muggles as long as they were adults. I've never enjoyed torturing kids. Well Barty wanted to ingratiate himself fully into our ranks so he retrieved the little girl. I'm not going to say what he did because it still turns my stomach. After he finished, he killed the poor child and was congratulated by Lucius. I acted the part of impressed Death Eater, but inside I was raging.  
  
After we went our separate ways, I began to reevaluate my chosen path. I wanted out but the only way to leave the ranks of the Death Eaters is to be killed. At a loss for what to do I went to the only person that I could ever remember being kind to me. I approached Professor Dumbledore shortly after school let out that year and asked him for help. He was of course wary of my intentions but was still hospitable. We talked at length about my role as a Death Eater and my choices in life. I told what had happened and why I wanted out. I could tell that he was still wary so I made a suggestion. I told him that I would become a spy and tell him of any important plans that the dark lord has. He agreed and we parted ways.  
  
A month later he summoned us to his side and told us that we were to search out the Potters and Longbottoms. Once we had found them we were to report back to him and let him handle it. After leaving I went straight to Dumbledore with this information. He informed me that both families were already well hidden. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Two months later, on Halloween night, the Dork Lord (oops) summoned us again. He said that he had found the Potters and would be taking care of them tonight. We were told to continue the search for the Longbottoms and then he dismissed us. I immediately apparated to Hogsmeade and ran up to the castle. I ran directly into the great hall because dinner was already being served. Unfortunately I still had my Death Eater robes on and there was a panic when I entered. Before I had gotten more than a few steps into the hall several curses hit me and I collapsed. I awoke a little while later in the hospital wing I was restrained to the bed, but Dumbledore was there. I told him everything. That's probably the only time that I ever saw Dumbledore that close to panicking. He released me, and we ran up to his office. From there, he contacted Hagrid who was staying near Godric's Hallow so that he could help the Potters if they needed it. We tried for several minutes to reach him and was to the point of apperating there ourselves. Finally he answered, and we could tell he had been crying. He told us that he had heard a crash from next door and ran to assist but just before he reached the door the house exploded, and he was thrown back. Dumbledore immediately told him to get Harry. Hagrid started crying even harder and said that he couldn't have survived. Dumbledore told him again to get Harry and bring him to the alternate location. Hagrid said he would do it and disappeared. Dumbledore turned to me and thanked me for trying. After it was clear that the Dark Lord was gone Dumbledore gave me a job here."  
  
A deafening silence overtook the room as he finished his story. The Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were all crying silently. Harry stood staring at Snape for a long time. Finally he turned around and wiped his eyes. He was not going to cry. He needed to be strong. His hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. He took several deep breaths before he quit shaking. He stood there for a few more minutes before turning back around to face Snape.  
  
"Thank you. . . for what you tried to do."  
  
Snape simply nodded, and Harry walked back up to the head of the table. He took a few more deep breaths before continuing.  
  
"The reason I asked you all here was so that I could show you what I have learned this past month. I know that you all remember what happened on my birthday. I want you to know that I can perform wandless magic along with several other things. As you know danger seems to find me even when I don't go looking for it. But last year I made a huge mistake, and it cost me my godfather's life. I want you to know that I do not plan to repeat that mistake. Voldemort manipulated me by using my scar. To guard against this happening again I have mastered Occlumency." Snape snorted.  
  
Dumbledore looked on amusedly before asking Snape if he would like to try to penetrate Harry's mind. Snape stood up with a sneer on his face and walked around the table to face Harry. He raised his wand and said the spell. As soon as the light hit Harry Snape flew backward through the air. Dumbledore was already waiting for this to happen and slowly levitated him back to the ground. Snape looked livid.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" he shouted.  
  
Dumbledore laughed and said, "Harry stopped you from entering his mind. As you know all that is really required to accomplish this is to really want to and have a sufficiently strong mind. Now that Harry is fully aware of the dangers, he really wants to keep people out of his mind. When his mind forced out his magic pushed you away. It has happened every time that I have tried to penetrate his mind. The first time was really rather scary."  
  
Snape looked at Harry with a newfound respect before speaking again. "You said his magic pushed me away and a few minutes ago he said that he could do wandless magic. Exactly how much wandless magic can he perform?"  
  
Everybody looked back at Harry to see his eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly the plates that were sitting on the table stood on end and started to race around the table. After a few laps they returned back to their spots. Next, two forks and two knives flew to the middle of the hall. The forks transfigured into armor while the knives turned into swords. The two knights dueled for a few minutes before they returned to the table. Finally, Harry cupped his hands together and furrowed his brow. When he pulled his hands apart, a single white rose was floating in front of him. It then started to split into two. He repeated it several times until he had five roses in front of him. He then waved his hand and changed the color of all but one. He sent the last white one down the table to McGonagall. He sent the yellow one to Tonks, the pink one to Hermione, and the red one to Mrs. Weasley. The last one was green, and he sent that one to Ginny. After finishing, he sat down heavily in his chair. Sweat was literally dripping off of him. All of that had taken a lot out of him. He looked down the table to see everyone, with the exception of Dumbledore, staring at him with their jaws askew. He stared back at them for a few seconds before standing back up. He spread his arms wide and said "Ta Da." before bowing. Everyone finally snapped out of their trance and started laughing. They all were telling him that he had done a excellent job.  
  
"There's just one other thing that I have to show you." Harry said.  
  
They all looked at him expectantly. He saw their jaws drop again as he turned into a phoenix. He flew around the room a few times before turning back into himself.  
  
"Now just to let you know I have more forms than that, but with all that I've done so far I've worn myself out. I can also turn into a lion and any snake I so choose."  
  
Everyone stared in shock at him once again. Dumbledore started to laugh and told them that it was getting late. They all bid the kids and professors farewell and left. The kids trudged up to the tower so they could get some sleep before tomorrow. 


End file.
